Descendants Of The Archipelago
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: In modern day Archian Isle; a group of troublesome teenagers from Outcast Island are invited to come to Berk by upcoming queen, Astrid, who believes that just because their parents were the Archipelago's greatest enemies does not mean their children have to suffer the same punishment, and should be given a chance. Hicstrid Pairing. Disney's Descendants Inspired. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Descendants Of The Archipelago**

Rated; T  
Pairing; Hiccup & Astrid  
Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or Descendants. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Author's Note;**__ Alright everyone, gonna make this note brief. Recently got into Descendants, and wanted to make a HTTYD version. So…In this, and it's not revealed until the sequel, but Hiccup was kidnapped from the hospital just days after his birth. Hiccup was renamed and raised by Drago to be evil. His name in this story will be Bolverk Bludvist. I wanted to let everyone know so they aren't tearing my face off with messages or reviews about where's Hiccup in this. Bolverk Bludvist is Hiccup Haddock, but nobody knows that until the sequel of this story. Now, that is all cleared up, on with the story!_

_**One**_

_=Bolverk's Narration=  
(Friday, 11/29/2019-10:00 am)  
(Outcast Island)_

Sixteen years ago, the leaders of the Barbaric Archipelago agreed to join forces and become the United Islands of Archian Isle. It basically means that everyone up and moved to on island big enough for all of them, a mainland, so to speak. Originally, the leaders resided on their own islands with their own people. The islands were Berk, Meathead, Peaceable, Visithug, Bashem, Hysteria, Berserker, Swallow Lands, Dragon Hunter, Bog-Burglar, Shivering Shores, Lava-lout, Uglithug, Caldera Cay, Waterlands, Quiet, Wingmaiden, and Outcast. When the agreement came to pass to reside in place, the leaders elected Stoick and Valka Haddock from the Isle of Berk as their king and queen to rule Archian Isle. The other leaders did not lose their royal status, of course; they still ruled the people from their island. In short; Berk is the heart of Archian Isle. Everything else around the heart of the island are the different towns, named after a former island, and governed by the original leader. But everyone is under King Stoick and Queen Valka. However, not everyone transferred to Archian Isle.

The king and queen's first proclamation was to take everyone who ever caused evil, basically anyone interesting and fun, and banish them to Outcast Island, and then put an impenetrable barrier over the island to keep the _villains_ there. You can enter the barrier no problem, but getting out requires it to be open with something that is kept on Archian Isle. We assume it's a key or magical object. We've tried spells and potions, but nothing works. We don't have much here as far as resources go. No internet, nothing fancy, and limited supplies that come by ship once a month. They are typically tossed in and onto the docks, but the merchants don't come in the barrier themselves. And the biggest thing we don't have is access to magic. We're completely cut off from the rest of the world. This punishment was to prevent anymore wars and battles from happening. Anyone who threatens to or goes through with disrupting the peace ends up on Outcast Island. See, Stoick is one of the most powerful sorcerers around, and Valka, is an equally powerful enchantress. Together, they stopped many evils from taking over their island of Berk, and the other ones in the Archipelago. That is why they were elected king and queen of the UIAI.

The last threat they defeated before making the agreement to join forces and make Archian Isle was Drago Bludvist, a man who wanted to conquer, not just the Archipelago, but the world with dragons. Drago is a powerful sorcerer as well; he used his powers to control dragons and make them and people listen to him, but Stoick and Valka defeated him, and that was when the decision was made to banish anyone evil to Outcast Island. The dragons disappeared after being freed, and no one has seen them since. Some have stuck around, small ones that can sit on your shoulder like a bird. Not that it matters because they don't come here to Outcast Island. Currently, Drago is leader of the Outcasts, and I'm his son. My name is Bolverk Bludvist. Us villains swore vengeance on those who cast them out, and have patiently been waiting for our time to strike back at those who banished us to this barren wasteland. And this is where our story begins.

**. . .**

_=Normal POV=  
(Archian Isle; Haddock Palace)_

A young girl with mid-back length blond hair and blue eyes stood still as a woman worked around her with a measuring tape, moving parts of the female's body when necessary. From the corner of her eye, she saw Outcast Island from her window and stared silently. There was two taps on the door, which pulled the young woman from her thoughts. "Come in," she said gently. The door opened to reveal a tall man with green eyes, red hair that was pulled back, a mustache, and a full, thick beard of the same color. Beside him was a woman with long autumn colored hair and blue eyes that had very minor hints of green in them.

"Hi, Mom, Dad…" the girl greeted respectfully.

"Hello, dear," spoke the woman.

"Excited to become queen, Astrid?" the man smiled.

"Queen at sixteen-years-old? It's…Both an honor and terrifying," the girl, Astrid, admitted.

"You'll do fine," the male assured.

"I don't think I'll ever be the ruler you guys are," Astrid smiled as she looked to her parents, King Stoick and Queen Valka.

"You won't take over fully right away, sweetheart; there is still school to finish up, and your royal lessons," the queen, Valka, reminded.

"Yes, of course," Astrid nodded.

"But you will be working beside your mother and I during summer vacation, part of your royal training," Stoick, the king, informed. Astrid never answered; her eyes returned to looking out the window.

"Does…Something else have your attention, Astrid?" Valka questioned.

"I decided on my first proclamation," Astrid stated suddenly.

"Go on," Stoick urged.

Astrid took a deep breath, facing her parents now. "I want to give the children on Outcast Island a chance to come here, to Archian Isle, to reside and go to school,"

Stoick and Valka's eyes widened. "No, absolutely not," Stoick was first to speak.

"But dad!" Astrid tried.

"Astrid, those people are on that island so that no harm can come to our kingdom, and the peace cannot be broken," Stoick remarked

"But does that mean the children have to suffer the fate from the sins of their parents?!" Astrid raised her voice now, silencing Stoick.

"Darling, I believe we should hear her out, at least," Valka put her hand on Stoick's arm.

"The idea is to start very small, a group of six or so, and allow them to come to Archian Isle. I've already selected a few candidates. It's not their fault their parents are evil and they did not have a choice in who they were born to. The faults of the parents should not fall on the kids. I just…" Astrid looked out the window again. "I don't think it's fair they have to serve a life sentence punishment for crimes they did not commit. Being held accountable by mere…Association," she sighed. "I understand the adults have done wrong, but do we have to make the children suffer just because of relation? Don't they deserve an opportunity to choose the path they take. I mean, all they know is evil, yes. But it's because of where they grew up, on that island. I just think if we gave them a chance to come here and have a different life, perhaps they'd see that they don't have to be like their parents," she looked back at her folks again.

"I suppose, when put like that; it's not such an awful idea," Valka stated, glancing up to her husband.

"Those people out there on that island are…Our people too, aren't they. We only send people who do unspeakable, unforgivable things there. But the kids were born on that island; they didn't do anything wrong except…Well, be born," Astrid looked at Stoick now, with pleading eyes. "I just…Want to offer them a chance at a better life," she looked down now.

Stoick sighed. "Your heart is in the right place, Astrid. Thinking of all your subjects, a very leader-like thing to do. Alright, it's a risky idea; I hope you understand that,"

"I do," Astrid nodded.

"Now…Who did you have in mind? Who are their parents?" Valka wondered.

Astrid smiled. "I've chosen five who I believe need the most…Help. Their parents are Oswald Berserk, Alvin Ogglebert, Eret Trapp, Madguts Axall, and…Drago Bludvist,"

Stoick froze, growing angry at the name alone. "Drago Bludvist?! The madman? He was the Archipelago's biggest threat, and hardest foe to face! You want _HIS_ child on Archian Isle?!"

"Dad, everyone deserves a chance! And those kids out there, people my age, were never given one. It's not fair they are forgotten, cast aside, abandoned…Just because of who their parents are. Their children are innocent," Astrid argued.

"Stoick…" Valka said softly, eyeing him.

Stoick sighed again. "I guess the children are innocent, and deserve chance. Very well, Astrid. I assume you'll want to begin this experiment right away?"

"Please, if I can?" Astrid hoped.

"I'll make the arrangements," Stoick told her.

"Thank you, Dad," Astrid offered a light bow of her head. Moving her eyes back to the window, she smiled.

**. . .**

_(Saturday, 11/30/2019-8:00 am)  
(Outcast Island; Evil Headquarters)_

"Yo, Bol! Our parents want us at Meade Hall!" called a male voice. A teenage male with auburn hair and green eyes lifted his head and looked over to who called to him, seeing his friend, Eret a few levels down.

"Comin'," the male replied as he gathered a few things and packed them in his satchel. The male stood and jumped down, landing in a crouch before a small group of four people. Two girls, and two males. "What do they want?"

"No idea. We were told to grab you and meet them in the main room," said a female with dark brown hair and green eyes. The male shrugged and then the group started along their path to meet their parents. Ten minutes later; they arrived as the auburn-haired male snagged a half a sandwich from someone he passed by.

"Hey!" the person yelled. The male turned, glaring hard as the person shrunk away and ran off quickly. The male scoffed, heading inside with his friends.

"Finally," a male with black hair and green eyes remarked.

"What, Dad?" the auburn-haired teenager sighed.

"Where did you get the sandwich?" inquired a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"If you must know, Alvin; I snatched it from some kid," the male huffed, taking a bite.

"That's my nasty boy," his father chuckled.

"Get on with it, Drago," sighed a man with green eyes and brown hair.

"Shut up, Oswald," spoke a male with dirty-blond hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you, Madguts," came the voice belonging to a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"You're not welcome, Eretson," the man smirked.

"Okay, while you old people bicker…Can I leave?" the auburn-haired male snarked in annoyance.

"Oh, I raised you well, boy," Drago grinned. "But no, you can't. I brought you here for a reason; there's been a change of events and chance rising,"

"Go on," said a girl with short black hair and blue eyes.

"You five, have been selected to go to another school…" Drago paused as the five teenagers in the room waited for the rest. "On Archian Isle,"

"What?!" the five yelled in shock and anger.

"I'm not going to some private, prissy, stupid school," the auburn-haired teen crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let me finish," Drago yelled, silencing the room. "You _will_ go to Archian Isle, attend Archia Prep, and find the key that opens the barrier. Don't you see, my son? We've waited almost seventeen years for a chance like this, to get off the island, and seek revenge for our imprisonment. You five have the chance to leave and doing so will allow you to locate the key or object that can open and break the barrier that way we can return to Archian Isle and dominate them,"

"Fine, whatever," the male muttered.

"Good. Now, all of you go pack. You leave tomorrow," Drago stated.

"Yes, Drago," the four friends replied.

"Yes, Father," the auburn-haired said. The four left with their father's as Drago motion for his son to come towards him.

"Beyond the barrier, you will be able to use your powers, Bolverk," Drago informed firmly. "I'm certain you recall your lessons, despite magic being useless here?"

"Of course," the male, Bolverk, nodded.

"Use them as needed, but don't overdo it," Drago ordered. "I want you to wear this while you're on Archian Isle, Bolverk," he held out a silver chained necklace that had a metal dragon claw shape holding light blue spherical gem. "It's been in the family a long time, and you will wear it proudly among those people. Act accordingly to avoid being kicked out and sent back here, but don't be afraid to remind people who you are if you feel they need that reminder,"

"Got it," Bolverk responded as he placed the chain around his head and adjusted the placement on his neck.

"And take this," Drago handed him a black journal with a silver crest of a dragon on it. "It's my spell book, use as needed as well. Do not fail me, Bolverk," Drago stared intently.

"I won't," Bolverk assured.

"Good," Drago nodded. Bolverk headed to his room to pack his stuff to temporarily move to Archian Isle, not looking forward to it at all.

**. . .**

_(Sunday, 12/01/2019-11:30 am)  
(Outcast Island; Barrier Gate)_

The five stood in line as a white limousine was parked in front of them and two people were packing up the bags in the trunk. Bolverk watched as his friends slid into the vehicle as he glanced back at his father, who gave him a single nod. Bolverk just moved to get into the car and close the door. The car began to pull away towards the gate. Bolverk accidentally hit a button that dropped a window showing the front of the car as they saw it about to drive off the edge. Suddenly, a blue light formed around the car and stretched across the water to Archian Isle; it was like a bridge of entirely magic.

"Hey," Bolverk got the attention of the driver. "Did this button open the barrier?"

"No, that's just to the TV, lights, and windows," the driver informed. "And this one, does this," he pressed something that closed the window between them. Bolverk grinned a little as he sat back.

"Oh, cruel. I like that guy," said the girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

**. . .**

_(12:15 pm)  
(Archian Isle; Archia Preparatory)_

The car pulled up to the entrance of the school as people were standing around with welcome signs, a band playing a cheerful tune, and other things that made the teenagers despise this whole thing.

"Ugh, it's sickeningly happy," said a male with bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Deal with it," Bolverk rolled his eyes. "We do what we came for and we can go home," he added. The driver opened the door for them as they filed out to see everything better. Standing on the steps of the school was the king and queen with the princess and a few others.

"Welcome! Welcome to Archian Isle," came a female voice; she had short blonde hair and green eyes. "I am Mala, Headmistress of Archia Preparatory. We're so delighted you're here,"

"Emphasis on the light," Eret mumbled, referring to how sunny and bright it was on this island. Bolverk rolled his eyes and smacked him in the gut.

"Shut it," Bolverk ordered. "Thanks for the…Warm welcome, I suppose,"

"Allow me to introduce King Stoick, and Queen Valka," Mala smiled.

"Greetings," Stoick said.

"Pleasure to have you with us," Valka stated. "Well, I think we should let our daughter handle things from here, dear," she added.

"Yes. They're all yours," Stoick nodded, a hand on the shoulder of his daughter, Astrid, who smiled brightly, stepping down more to be closer. Next to her was a man with curly brown hair, blue eyes and freckles on his face.

"Welcome to Archian Isle, I am Astrid Haddock," Astrid introduced.

"Princess Astrid," the male beside her corrected. "Soon to be queen,"

"And this is Thuggory," Astrid continued.

"Prince Thuggory Meatsen of Meathead. My father is-," Thuggory began.

"Mogadon Meatsen. Yes, I know," Bolverk interrupted. "We may be cut off from the rest of you, but every new person you banish brings updates with them," he retorted.

"I'm Astrid's boyfriend. Isn't that right, Asty?" Thuggory added in, holding Astrid's hand.

"Yes, it is," Astrid said, though, she seemed annoyed at how Thuggory was behaving. "We're excited to have you with us," Astrid directed the conversation in a different direction.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Mala hoped.

"Heather Berserk, daughter of Oswald & Rania Berserk," said the girl with brown hair and green eyes. Heather wore a white shirt with a gray jacket, black ankle boots, a gray skirt, and black leggings. Astrid made her way in front of each to shake their hands.

"Eret Trapp, son of Eretson," Eret, the male with brown hair and amber eyes, responded; he wore a dark blue pants, gray shirt, and brown leather jacket.

"Soren Axall, son of Madguts Axall and Magna Vollan," Soren, the man with blonde hair and blue eyes, revealed. He was sporting black sneakers, a green shirt, black vest with the sleeves ripped off, and brown pants.

"Olivia Ogglebert, daughter of Alvin & Maeva Ogglebert," Olivia gave a half-assed bow. Olivia had on knee-high brown boots, white leggings, a brown skirt, and red shirt.

Bolverk crossed his arms over his chest, grinning a bit. "Bolverk Bludvist," he stated as the area went eerily quiet. "Son of Drago Bludvist," he added. Astrid stood before him, shaking Bolverk's hand. Bolverk wore black pants tucked into to leather boots, he also had on a red shirt with the symbol for the Strike Class dragons on it in a gray pattern. Bolverk also wore a black leather jacket and sported a black satchel resting against his left hip with the insignia for the Outcasts in red on the flap to open the bag. His whole demeanor read _bad boy_. As their hands touched, and began to move in the shaking each other's fashion; their eyes met and locked onto one another for a moment before Bolverk pulled his hand away from hers. Astrid shook it off and smiled to the five.

"Come, I think we've spent enough time outside. I'll give you a tour, and we'll get you all settled in," Astrid clapped her hands together. "Come, come; this way," Astrid invited. Sighing, or audibly groaning; the five followed Astrid into the school as others began to disperse from the area. All Bolverk wanted to do was find the key to the barrier and get the hell out of dodge, fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Descendants Of The Archipelago**

Rated; T  
Pairing; Hiccup & Astrid  
Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or Descendants. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Two**_

_=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, 12/01/2019-1:15 pm)  
(Archian Isle; Archia Preparatory)_

Almost an hour after arriving, the five outcasts didn't even receive the tour right away. Everything was spent in a conference room, filling out forms about themselves. Name, age, birthday, residence, parents, etc. When that was done, Mala, the Headmistress of Archia Prep gave the rules of the school. With all that squared away, Astrid returned; thankfully without Thuggory this time. It was more than obvious that he didn't like this arrangement one bit, and that showed in everyone when Bolverk introduced himself as Drago's son. The scariest part was that they all knew what Drago was capable of, and now they were dealing with his son. However, in comparison; Bolverk seemed a bit more level-headed than Drago. Bolverk hadn't said of done anything of concern since arriving, but that didn't erase the fear of the situation changing in the blink of an eye.

"Sorry about the past hour; it wasn't planned you'd have to do all that," Astrid bowed her head. The five took in that she had changed clothes from when they met outside the school. Astrid now wore a knee length black skirt, a white shirt under a long sleeve red sweater; one of the light, spring day types. Astrid's hair was tied back in a braid that reached her mid back, but there were two long pieces hanging down in front of her ears, and her bags easily covered part of the right eye.

"No big deal," Soren remarked.

"We had a feeling it wouldn't be as easy as showing up and just getting into things," Olivia added.

"Good way to think," Astrid replied. "Well, how about that tour? By the time we're done; your dorms and schedules should be finished," Astrid offered. The five nodded as Astrid led them back towards the entrance of the school. "Alright, so we have four floors here at Archia Prep. There are two towers, but mostly for show; it's inaccessible these days, has been for about six years," she began. "This is the entry hall; you have you have all your basic things. To the left and all the way down is the library, and the right is the main office and down the end is the infirmary. Uh, straight ahead is the cafeteria, and there is an option to sit outside if you desire. It's a bit cold this time of year, though. All the classrooms are in this first floor too, on either side; your schedule will tell you exactly where,"

"Or we could follow the signs," Bolverk stated, motioning to the signs posted on the walls of which direction to go with arrows.

"Yes, I suppose…That works too. I'd honestly forgotten we had them," Astrid cleared her throat a bit.

"Are there lockers? Or do we carry everything with us from the start of the day?" Eret questioned.

"Oh, we have lockers. They are out back before reaching the field where there are picnic tables and stuff to eat outside," Astrid nodded.

"Do you have sports?" Soren inquired.

"Mmhm. All your usual ones; baseball, football, soccer, lacrosse, basketball, track, swim, archery," Astrid informed. "All those locations are out back as well, the sports field is mostly shared, and the sports are seasonal. The winter teams are set, but you can shoot for spring and summer if you want. All of those you have to tryout for, and if you make the team; you need to maintain a B average to stay on the team," she added. "Um, staff dorms are on second floor, students are on three and four. Boys are on the left, girls on the right; sides of the hallway that is. It's typically two to a room, but we made an exception for you three," she motioned to Bolverk, Eret, and Soren. "You'll be in the same room,"

"Nobody wanted to room with one of the baddies, did they?" Bolverk chuckled.

"No…No, that wasn't it," Astrid began.

"Save it, Princess. We get it; you don't have to spare our feelings. No one wanted to room with the outcasts, and that's fine with us," Bolverk cut her off.

Astrid wasn't sure what she could say to that; it was true. Despite her best efforts, no one would agree to room with one of these guys. "Is this it for the tour? You told us where everything was," Heather stated. Unable to find a response, she nodded.

"Princess Astrid!" called out a voice as she turned to see a husky male with blond hair and green eyes coming down over from the front office.

"Just Astrid is fine, Fishlegs," Astrid replied with a light smile. "What do you need?"

"Headmistress Mala asked me to give our new students their dorm assignments and schedules. I was hoping you still had them, so I wouldn't have to search the school," the male, Fishlegs, said.

"I have them right here," Astrid chuckled.

"Hi. I'm Fishlegs Inger…man," Fishlegs had trailed off as he caught sight of Heather.

"Hi there…Heather Berserk, Oswald Berserk's daughter," Heather responded in a flirtatious voice. "So you have a schedules and dorm assignments for us?" she raised her eyes to his.

"I-I do, yes!" Fishlegs swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the folder, filing through the five papers and pulling one out. "Heather Berserk…Here you are," he stammered a little.

"Thanks, Fishy," Heather took the paper from him in a quick yank. Fumbling through the rest; he passed out the remaining four to who they belonged to.

"Come on, guys; let's go find our dorms," Bolverk stated. The five rushed towards the staircase.

"There is an elevator!" Fishlegs informed quickly. "Your…Dorms are on the third floor. First doors to the left and right across from the elevator," he added. The five looked at one another and headed for the elevator to go to the third floor.

**. . .**

_(2:00 pm)  
(Archia Preparatory; Student Dorms)_

Heather and Olivia went right for their on the first door across from the elevator. Soren, Eret, and Bolverk moved to the left side across the hall and entered their room with the key that was in Bolverk's possession. Opening the door; they were blinded by the natural light coming in from the windows. As their eyes adjusted to everything, the room was of pretty standard size. There were three beds, nightstands, desks, and two stand up wardrobe closets. There was one center table with five chairs as well. There was a TV above the door, which Bolverk, Eret, and Soren felt was strange, but whatever.

"Ugh, this won't do at all," Soren mumbled.

"Well, let's make it more our style," Eret chuckled.

"An idea I can get behind," Bolverk nodded. "Wonder if the girls like their setup,"

"We can ask later," Soren shrugged.

**. . .**

_(3:30 pm)_

After a bit of work with moving furniture around; the three males made the room flow effectively for them. There was a bed to the left and right of the center table, and then one under the two windows across from the entry door. There was a nightstand on the right side of each bed, and the two wardrobes were on the left side of two beds that were across from each other on the left and right of the door into the room. Bolverk found slight longer than the width of the foot board chest that had six drawers. Bolverk's desk was to the left of his bed, while Eret and Soren's two desks were on either side of the entry door, across from the left sides of the bed against the door wall. After shifting the furniture; the three males unpacked and sat on their beds. No sooner than they had; there was a knock.

"Yeah?" Eret asked.

"It's us," came Olivia's voice.

"Come in," Soren stated. The door opened to reveal Olivia and Heather; they came in and closed the door.

"Wow, your room is way cooler," Heather mumbled.

"It wasn't this way when we got here; we changed it up," Bolverk informed. "What was yours? Pink, pink, and more pink? Maybe some purple and white?"

"Sickeningly so," Olivia huffed. "We immediately closed the curtains,"

"There isn't much we can do about the colors, though," Heather mentioned.

"Sucks," Eret shrugged.

"Alright, so what's the pl-," Soren began, but Bolverk put a hand over his mouth to silence him. Bolverk shook his head, putting a finger to his lips. Bolverk grabbed his father's spell book and flipped through a couple pages while trailing his finger down the page.

"Intruders stay out, those welcomed stay in; this is where my spell begins," Bolverk recited as he waved his hand around above his head, a motion of the full room as a purple light started on the ceiling and span out to the whole room, going down the walls and over the floor. Afterward; the light vanished as Bolverk closed the book.

"What did you do?" Eret inquired.

"Dad gave me his spell book yesterday, to help out while we're here. I soundproofed the room, so anyone passing by can't hear us talking. The only way someone could is if they are in the room or the door is open," Bolverk informed. "Can't risk anyone learning we're here to break the barrier. So from now on, we only discuss the operation in here. The spell stays in place until I remove it," he added.

"Clever idea," Olivia nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Soren asked.

"All we can do for now, is research. We know nothing about the barrier, who put it in place, and what it will take to open it up and take it down," Bolverk stated.

"Well, I doubt it's going to be public knowledge," Heather remarked.

"And no one is gonna tell us," Eret added in.

"Just do your best. Failure is not an option, guys. This is our ONE chance to prove to our parents that we're low-life, ruthless, mean villains. We're bad guys; obtaining information and using it against others is what we do," Bolverk rolled his eyes. "We're good at deceiving, lying, and getting what we want. Use your skills, but nothing crazy,"

"You're right on the no failure thing," Soren stated. "I got warned by dad while packing,"

"Same," Olivia put a finger up. "Even mom told me to use my charm. She and dad never agree on anything,"

"We all got the warning," Bolverk muttered.

"Heather…You might get an in with that Fishlegs guy; he was a complete loss for words when he saw you," Olivia mentioned.

"I'll see what I can do," Heather nodded.

"Bol, I bet you can get your way with the princess," Soren grinned.

"Yeah, she got pretty lost in your eyes when we arrived and did introductions," Eret snickered.

"Yeah, but I gotta deal with her boyfriend first; he's all over her right now with us here," Bolverk said. "We'll figure something out when we get more information. For now; we research and _play nice_," he almost shivered upon suggesting it. As they were about to start talking again; there were three raps on the door as Bolverk motioned with his head for Eret to get it. Eret got up and opened the door to see Astrid there with Fishlegs, and four others.

"Hi," Astrid beamed with a wave.

"Sup?" Soren asked.

"Can we come in?" Fishlegs wondered. Eret looked back at Bolverk, who gave a nod to him to go ahead. Eret stepped aside, and opened the door more and allowed them inside. Bolverk slid the spell book under the table and into his lap.

"Something you need, Princess?" Bolverk inquired.

"Oh, nothing, no…I just wanted to come by and make sure you're settling in okay. My…Friends asked if they could tag along," Astrid replied.

"We're doing fine, thanks," Olivia stated calmly.

"I'm Snotlout Jorgenson, this is my little sis, Adelaide," spoke a man with brown hair and blue eyes; he stood next to a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ruffnut Thorston," said a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Tuffnut Thorston," replied the male, standing beside his twin sister and look almost dead on except that their hair was different.

"Eret, Olivia, Soren, Heather, and myself, Bolverk," Bolverk introduced, hoping that he wouldn't have to keep doing this with everyone. Everyone should have heard the introductions earlier when they arrived. There was an awkward silence in the room now.

"Did you…Need anything else?" Heather spoke up.

"No, no. As I said, just coming to make sure everything is alright for you. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. Snotlout and Thuggory are about five door down on the right side of the hallway. Fishlegs is two doors down from you, sharing with Tuffnut. Ruffnut stays in the room directly across from you, Heather, and you Olivia; she rooms with Adelaide," Astrid smiled.

"And…What if we need something from you?" Bolverk leaned forward a bit on the table as Astrid blinked a bit. "Where can we find you, Princess?" he asked in a smooth voice. Astrid blushed a bit, but composed herself.

"I'm…Afraid I don't reside here at the school like many others do. I live at the castle," Astrid admitted. "I'm usually only here during the day, up until dinner, but…I can give you my number; if you should need to get ahold of me,"

"We don't have phones," Olivia remarked.

"We come from an island that doesn't have a bunch of luxuries," Soren reminded.

"Oh, yes. Of course, sorry," Astrid said quickly.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Bolverk shrugged, sitting back casually. "We manage. So now that you've checked on us…Are we set here?"

"Yes, sorry to have disturbed you," Astrid stated lightly, bowing her head a bit and leaving with the others. Eret shut it as all of them sighed.

"This is gonna be annoying. Only a few hours into this playing nice and I want to put them all to sleep," Heather groaned.

"She's gonna be watching our every move," Soren looked at Bolverk.

"Everyone is watching our every move," Eret rolled his eyes.

"Enough bickering," Bolverk ordered. "I believe the princess might be our key to finding the key. She's striving hard to ensure we're taken care of, be a good host. I noticed earlier that the king and queen stepped back to let her lead introductions. If we…Genuinely seem curious about this life, perhaps we can get more information out of her,"

"Psh, you mean you get it out of her," Soren snickered.

"Yeah, you got her off guard a few moments ago with that smooth voice," Olivia chuckled.

"That was the point," Bolverk replied. "I'm watching her just as closely as she's watching us. You all should know by now that while I'm a man of action; I observe before I act,"

"True that," the four nodded together.

"Now, let's all just finish settling in and get familiar with the grounds. We'll join the students for dinner, and return to our rooms for the evening. Tomorrow is the first day, and we'll want to be ready. Everyone is waiting for us to screw up, so let's ensure that we work hard not to," Bolverk told them.

"Got it," Eret, Olivia, Soren, and Heather responded.

"Good," Bolverk nodded to them. This wasn't going to be an easy mission to pull off, but they had to. The failure would be worse than them succeeding. The girls stood, leaving the room and going to their own which was just a few steps down the hallway past the elevator. The boys continued to make sure that their room was set, and they were unpacked. Around 4:15 pm; the group met up in the hallway and started exploring around the Archia Prep campus. It would pay off for them to know the grounds to do this mission.

**. . .**

_(6:00 pm)  
(Archia Prep Cafeteria)_

The five outcasts roamed the grounds for nearly two hours before heading to the cafeteria for supper. As soon as Astrid saw them; she smiled and motioned them over.

"I think we're being summoned," Soren pointed out. Bolverk led them over and stood before Astrid, now seeing that she was sitting with her parents, friends, and boyfriend.

"I'm so glad you came," Astrid said.

"Was there another way to eat dinner without coming?" Eret wondered.

"Well, no," Tuffnut started. Bolverk rolled his eyes.

"Eret, zip it," Bolverk said firmly as Eret closed his mouth. "My apologies, Milady," Bolverk offered a slight bow of his head to her. "Manners don't exist on Outcast Island, old habits die hard as we…Adjust to this new life. My friends and I will work on it; you have my word. Is that understood all of you? Don't disrespect the princess, or her family,"

"Yes, sir," the four friends replied to him.

"Just Astrid is fine," Astrid reminded gently. "Won't you please join us for dinner? As my guests?"

"We'd be honored," Bolverk responded. After adjusting a few things; the table had room for five more. Thuggory looked displeased, but everyone seemed to be alright with Astrid's decision. Then again, who was going to argue with the princess? No one. Especially with her folks there too. The meal was served and supper went smoothly. Of course, no one really spoke with the outcasts, despite them being guests at the royal family's table. What were you supposed to ask or talk about with the people who had been unfairly punished and trapped on an island with their evil parents the past sixteen or so years? There wasn't much you could say. The five outcasts chatted a bit, about schedules and if settled into their rooms okay.

When supper concluded, Astrid prepared to leave by saying goodbye to her friends and boyfriend. "Thank you for sitting with us," Astrid told the five outcast friends.

"The pleasure was ours," Bolverk bowed his head to her.

"Um," Astrid pushed some of the hair out of her eyes. "I-I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"I'm sure you will," Bolverk replied. Astrid left with Stoick and Valka. "Back to the dorms," he told his friends.

"Yes, Bol," the four responded as they left the cafeteria and returned to the third floor. The group separated after getting off the elevator; the girls headed right and the boys, left. The time was only 7:00 pm, but it was perfect for preparing for the next day. The boys ended up hitting the bathrooms to shower and change for bed; this took up a bit of time as it was 8:00 pm by the time they reached their rooms and also saw that the girls had the same idea.

"We'll meet out here in the morning for breakfast, and then hit our first class," Bolverk informed them.

"No problem," Eret, Soren, Olivia, and Heather agreed.

"Night. Evil dreams," Bolverk grinned as he entered the room, Soren and Eret were right behind him.

"Wicked fantasies," Olivia said as she and Heather headed to their dorm. Bolverk stayed up until 9:45 pm, reading over his father's spell book as something to do to pass the time. Soren and Eret were both up playing games on the TV, or, at some point, watching the news.

"Don't stay up all night," Bolverk told them.

"Got it," Soren and Eret replied as Hunter set the spell book on his nightstand and got into bed. Tomorrow started their first official day as students of Archia Preparatory, and they needed to do what they could to fit in and do good. The more people they got to believe they weren't bad, the easier it would be to get information about the barrier around Outcast Island. At least for now; this was their plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descendants Of The Archipelago**

Rated; T  
Pairing; Hiccup & Astrid  
Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or Descendants. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Three**_

_=Normal POV=  
(Monday, 12/02/2019-9:00 am)  
(Archian Isle; Archia Preparatory)_

The night was uneventful, as expected to be in a place where _evil_ was not allowed to reign supreme. Bolverk hated that he didn't spend his night tormenting others on Outcast Island with his friends, and they were all in agreement on that upon meeting in the hallway at 8:45 am to go to breakfast as a group. The five of them felt they should stay together because no one liked that they were here, and the outcasts didn't like being on Archian Isle. The group just wanted this over; find the key and get back to doing what they were good at. Being bad.

"Well, here we go," Soren remarked.

"Let's just get it over with," Bolverk headed inside the cafeteria and his four friends followed quietly. After getting their food; they peered around for a place to sit.

"Hey, guys! Over here," Adelaide waved them towards the table where she and her friends sat.

"Your call, Bol," Olivia asked him.

"Don't see anything else open," Bolverk sighed. "Come on," he started walking towards the table.

"We have room here," Fishlegs smiled. The five outcasts sat down with their trays.

"Thanks," Heather flashed a smile to Fishlegs.

"So…What classes do you all have at 10 am?" Tuffnut wondered.

"We have the same schedule," Eret replied.

"Ways Of Good at 10," Olivia mentioned.

"Then Magic, Lunch, Spellcasting, Potions, and Dragon Training," Heather finished lightly.

"Awesome; you got all the same stuff as us," Snotlout informed. "Well, Not Adel; she's two years younger," he added.

"Guess we'll be seeing a lot more of one another," Astrid sat down at the table with Thuggory.

"Oh, joy…" Bolverk nonchalantly rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast consisting of egg, bacon, home fries, and toast.

"Hey, if you don't wanna be here, just go back," Thuggory huffed.

"Thuggory!" Astrid hissed at him.

"Nah. I think I'll stay just to annoy you," Bolverk smirked. "Could be fun after all," he took a bite of toast. Thuggory mumbled, sitting down at Astrid demand he do so.

"I'm so sorry," Astrid said gently.

"Don't sweat it, Princess," Bolverk waved it off and went back to eating.

**. . .**

_(10:00 am)  
(Class; Ways Of Good)_

Nothing else was said to the outcasts for the remainder of breakfast, but now; they were all in the first class. Ways Of Good run by Mala DeFendor, headmistress of the school herself.

"Welcome students," Mala greeted.

"Good morning," the students, except the outcasts, replied.

"Now, I know we have five newcomers to the class; I've set you up right here at this table," Mala smiled, motioning to the table with five chairs at it. The five said nothing and just sat down. Mala set down five binders, each a different color. "These are for you, to stay organized and take notes," The five picked the one they wanted and got set for class. "Let's get started. There is a couple scenarios on the board we're going to go through and you goal is to pick the correct answer. A young child approaches you with a poster asking if you seen their dog. Do you, A; tell the child no and keep walking. B; grab the paper and tear it up. C; say no, but offer to help them look. Or D; tell the child you hate dogs and if you see it; you'll turn it over to the pound?"

A bunch of hands went up. "How about you, Soren?" Mala asked.

"B," Soren replied.

"No…That's incorrect," Mala said softly.

"Perhaps it's wrong, but you asked what I would do and I answered to what I would do," Soren remarked.

"I suppose that is my fault," Mala admitted. "Well, then what would be the right thing to do in this situation?" More hands from others went up. "Bolverk…How about you?"

Bolverk glanced at the board and choices before sighing. "C. Admit you haven't seen the dog, but offer to help in the search,"

Mala beamed brightly. "Yes! Correct! On to the next one," she said.

**. . .**

_(10:50 am)_

The last hour had been nothing but learning all things related to _goodness_. Mala was beginning to feel that she shouldn't expect perfection on day one for the outcasts doing good deeds or knowing the right thing. However, one seemed to show a bit of promise and it was bit interesting. Bolverk seemed to answer correctly to everything Mala asked when called upon.

"Well, we have a few minutes left. How about some more scenarios? You find a child wandering the park alone at sundown. Do you-," Mala began.

"Great Odin's ghost…" Bolverk grumbled. "The answer is either take the kid to the police, or offer to walk it around the park and find the obviously frantic parents,"

"Yes…That's right. Well done, Bolverk," Mala said, surprised at the annoyed outburst.

"You're on fire today, Bol," Eret grinned.

"What spell you using?" Heather inquired.

"Not using a spell; it's easy to figure out. Just pick the choice that sounds sickeningly good, not our style, and the least amount of fun. Basically…Choose the option that is the complete opposite of what we'd do," Bolverk informed.

"Oh…" the four said together in realization. Bolverk rolled his eyes and went back to doodling on his paper, which Mala saw had absolutely no notes from the lesson.

"This class is a joke," Hunter muttered. "It was only added as a course last minute because of us being here," the bell rang as Bolverk closed his binder then Bolverk added and exited the room. The other four friends briskly followed him.

"They are trouble," Thuggory said.

"Stop, Thuggory…" Astrid muttered.

"I mean…He's not wrong," Fishlegs mentioned.

"This class was added when they came here as an attempt to see how truly evil they are," Ruffnut shrugged.

"Yeah, and Bludvist's son has proven that he picked the right answers because they didn't sound _fun_!" Thuggory retorted.

"Enough," Astrid glared. "This was my idea, and everything will be fine. I know you believe it's nothing but evil, but Thug…If they really wanted to hurt us; they could now that they have access to magic here. And not for nothing…But just because Bolverk said he picked answers that weren't their style or whatever…Just proves they maybe want to be here. If they had no interest in changing, or being curious of this place; they'd just flunk out, cause havoc, and a bunch of other stuff until my mom or dad forcibly sent them back to Outcast Island," she reminded. "Just give them a chance,"

**. . .**

_(12:45 pm)  
(Lunch; Cafeteria)_

The day hadn't been awful to say the least. Ways Of Good was a total bore, but Magic had been interesting. The basis of the class was to begin using the abilities they had. The first couple of years was spend homing the power, and learning everything they had. But this year was the one that let them start using basic magic in everyday life. Levitation of objects, perhaps manipulating one of the elements. Some could do it, and other's could not, but this class was meant to figure out where everyone was level wise and use it effectively. Bolverk was looking forward to Spellcasting; that would be something he was good at. Despite not having magic on Outcast Island; his father taught him what he would need to do to harness casting. This went for magic and potions as well. Now that Bolverk could use magic; he had a chance to see what he could do. Dragon Training also seemed interesting, but these dragons were too small do anything significant with as far as taking over and damage capabilities.

Lunch was quiet; the outcasts found their own place to sit away from everyone else. But now, it was just fifteen minutes until the next class, which was Spellcasting. Astrid was at her locker when she spotted Bolverk, who happened to be at his locker.

"Hey," Astrid greeted.

"Hey," Bolverk replied.

"How's your first day so far?" Astrid wondered.

"Fantastic," Bolverk responded.

"You're…Very artistic," Astrid pointed out the hand-drawn and painted outcast crest in black and red on Bolverk's locked door. "I could…Suggest an art class? Might be better than the locker,"

"Now…Where's the fun in that? No thanks," Bolverk said as he noticed a male with caramel brown hair and green eyes lower his head and walk by.

"Hi, Bjorn," Astrid smiled.

"H-Hi, Astrid," the male, Bjorn, just kept walking afterward, turning the corner and going out of sight.

"Scared much?" Bolverk asked.

"Yeah, a bit. He's Headmistress Mala's son; Bjorn DeFendor," Astrid stated softly.

"Right," Bolverk said, a small idea forming in his head. "Well, don't want to be late for class. See ya," he headed off away from her, and trailed Bjorn to the bathroom. Bolverk rounded the corner, noticing nobody else was in there except them. Bjorn tensed a bit seeing Bolverk in the mirror. "Hi. It's Bjorn, right?" the male nodded. "Cool name," he gave a smile. "So…Who are your parents?"

"Headmistress Mala is m-my mom. Don't know who my d-dad is; she doesn't t-talk about him," Bjorn revealed as he went to leave.

"Don't go!" Bolverk put his hand out to stop Bjorn from exiting. "Sorry," he added while putting his head down. "Guess I'm just trying to make a friend, but I'm sure you have plenty," he smiled.

"Not really. Don't you have your friends who…Came from the island with you?" Bjorn wondered.

"Well, yeah…But I've been friends with them forever. We grew up together. Never hurts to…Make new friends, though, right? Thought maybe if I could make friends with one of you at this school, then maybe the others wouldn't see me as such a monster. We ain't here to hurt nobody," Bolverk smiled a bit.

"Princess Astrid and her friends seem interested," Bjorn offered. "N-Not that I'm not! Don't take that the wrong way!"

"Relax…If I had taken offense to it and wanted to hurt you; I would have already. Told ya, not here to hurt anyone. Just looking to make some friends, so that others will see that we mean no harm. We're here on a chance to have a different life, kind of hard to when everyone is still treating you as if you're living the old one. Right?" Bolverk said.

"That's…True," Bjorn nodded. "I only meant what I said as in I'm…A loser. No one ever wants to be my friend…I guess I'm a nerd, not good looking…"

"Oh, come on. It's not supposed to be about looks, but personality. Seems like you have a great one; you're honest, maybe a bit shy, smart," Bolverk informed.

"I know…Mom says that too. I guess it's just my hair, always so…Proper. Your hair is great, bit of wild but still semi-tamed," Bjorn said.

Bolverk grinned a little. "You know what," he said as he got his spell book from his side bag and set it in his palm. "I have just the thing that can help you out," he added while flipping through pages. "Here it is," Bjorn looked nervous now. "Let's change the game and replace the hair of the one I name. As I command it at this time; Bjorn shall have a look like mine," Bolverk waved his finger left, right, down, and then slowly brought his hand up as Bjorn took a minute before Bolverk closed the book and turned Bjorn around to look in the mirror.

"Oh, my Gods…" Bjorn gasped as he looked at all angles, even touching it as the smile came to his face. "It's…Incredible!"

"Then we do a bit of this," Bolverk removed the tie and button down shirt, leaving Bjorn in just the light gray t-shirt. Bolverk untucked it and pulled off the jacket. "There, look at that. Few minor changes can do a lot," he added. "Oh, wait…One more thing could make this better," he smiled. "Amidst the dark, let's shed some light. From root to tip, let's make it bright," Bolverk raked his hand through the front of Bjorn's hair. As the hand moved, a mellow blonde color followed. "Some blonde highlights in the front to contrast your caramel hair,"

"Wow…Thanks, Bolverk," Bjorn said.

"Don't mention it. Besides…What are friends for?" Bolverk replied as he slipped his book away. "Glad I could help," he added. "I should be getting to class. And hey, be yourself. Don't let anyone tell you how you should be; you be how you want to be, whatever makes you feel good and happy. Have some confidence in yourself and be a bit outgoing. Can't be afraid to just jump in and make yourself known; that's how I met my friends," he left the bathroom and started for his class, chuckling.

**. . .**

_(2:30 pm)  
(Class; Potions)_

Spellcasting class had been interesting; it was run by Spitelout Jorgenson, father of Spitelout and Adelaide. Despite Bolverk being able to do everything they were shown; he played along as being shocked and surprised to learn of such incredible things. The rest of his friends did the same. Bolverk knew his spells in the book were much stronger, but the last thing he wanted was for everyone to start fearing what he could do with the snap of a finger. As Bolverk told the other outcasts; they had to play nice in order to complete their mission. Currently, the group was in Potions; instructed by Gothi Eldermon. Another subject that Bolverk could excel in if he chose to. Soren and Eret were seated together in the middle of the room. Olivia was stuck next to Thuggory. Bolverk next to Astrid. And Heather was next to Fishlegs, completely distracted by another good-looking male student.

"Miss. Berserk," Gothi pulled her from her staring.

"Yes?" Heather straightened up.

"Perhaps you can pull your attention from Mr. Jespersen's face and look at the board? Maybe come up and answer the question for me?" Gothi inquired, holding out the chalk. Heather nodded, getting up and casting a glance to her friends for help. Bolverk gave a curt nod that it was fine and to go ahead.

"Of course, Miss. Eldermon," Heather took the chalk and looked at the problem. _What are the ingredients for a healing potion used in recovering from illness?_ Heather read the question over.

"_Liter of Vinegar. Head of Garlic with root end sliced off. Handful of dried Helichrysum Arenarum. Handful of non-toxic Pine Needles."_ Bolverk's voice said in her head, through telepathy.

Heather cleared her throat, beginning to write. "A liter of Vinegar, a head of Garlic with the root end sliced off. A head of dried Helichrysum Arenarum, and finally, a handful of non-toxic Pine Needles," Heather informed.

"Correct. My mistake, never underestimate a-," Gothi began as Heather faced her with a victorious, cocky smile.

"A villain? Don't make it again," Heather tossed her the chalk and returned to her seat. The male she'd been looking at slipped her a note with a smile as she read it. _Join me for dinner tonight? -Hedin_. Heather smiled and nodded to him. Bolverk rolled his eyes a little and couldn't help but give a half sort of chuckle while looking back in the book before him.

**. . .**

_(3:00 pm)  
(Dragon Training)_

This was perhaps the class the outcasts were most looking forward to as Outcast Island didn't have dragons at all. The ones here on Archian Isle were small, shoulder-type dragons. But those were the only kinds left as after Drago's reign of terror; the bigger dragons took off and have gone into hiding somewhere. And reaching the stables; the outcasts learned that the queen, Valka Haddock, was their teacher. And the Stable Keeper was a man named Gobber Forger, apparently he was Stoick's best friend but preferred stable work.

"Welcome to Dragon Training. Some, or most of you, have spent the last few years learning about dragons. This year; you will get the chance to bond with one and gain the knowledge to care for it," Valka began the class once arrived and took a seat on the benches.

"Excuse me, Queen Valka," Thuggory put his hand up as the motioned for him to go ahead. "Five people in here didn't learn anything about dragons, why should they be allowed to bond if they didn't pass or even take the preparation courses?"

"We learned about dragons back home," Soren scoffed.

"Yeah, Bol's dad was kind of a dragon master," Olivia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Evil madman with no conscience of mercy who spelled the dragons to make them listen. Oh, of course…Because that counts," Thuggory rolled his eyes.

"Seven classes of dragon; Boulder, Stoker, Tidal, Mystery; formerly known as Fear, Tracker, Sharp, and Strike," Bolverk stated. "There is also an eighth class, though, more of a temporary holder until placement of the dragon is made into one of the seven known as Unknown," he added. "There are eighteen dragons in Stoker. Twelve in Boulder; can be considered thirteen if you include Screaming Death as a dragon on its own even being they are only born every one-hundred years. Eight in Tracker. Thirteen dragons in Sharp. Fifteen in Tidal. Twenty in Mystery, and of course; the most elite class; Strike, which has eight in it. Last known number for Unknown was three," Bolverk leaned back in his seat.

"That is…Correct," Valka stated, a bit stunned herself. "Very well done, Bolverk,"

"I don't think they should be allowed to work with dragons," Thuggory said.

"Everyone deserves a chance, Mr. Meatsen. Now, let's get on with it," Valka smiled. "Bonding with a dragon is a powerful, special time. It's like you're meeting yourself in another form, and it can happen at random, in many ways. It can also take time, so don't be discouraged if you don't bond right away," she informed. "We've rounded up enough eggs for everyone, but they've yet to hatch. When that time comes; your chance at bonding will come. Sometimes a connection forms, an instant feeling of it being right. Or the dragon can choose who it wants to be with,"

"How long until the eggs hatch?" Astrid wondered. "In past years, the dragons are usually already hatched,"

"Typically, yes; they are. But it seems all we located in our rounding up searches were abandoned eggs. All of these are Terrible Terror eggs," Valka said. "It is different, but we didn't want anything to happen to them, so we brought them here for care,"

"I would highly advise you keep them in water," Bolverk mentioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why would we do that?" Snotlout wondered.

"Dragon eggs explode when that hatch," Eret remarked. "Everyone knows that,"

"Apparently not them if it's their first time working with them," Olivia stated.

"The water lessens the explosion," Soren added in.

"And most eggs don't take more than a week to ready for hatching, so…It could happen any time," Bolverk said now.

"I'll take the advisement under consideration," Valka nodded. "Thank you for the information,"

"So what do we do the rest of class?" Heather inquired.

"I suppose you're free to work on other assignments, or ask questions about dragons?" Valka offered. Bolverk just closed his eyes and leaned back against the wooden post in the stables. It had been a basic day, and he was ready to eat dinner and just go to sleep. This proper, good life was incredibly boring. It was going to be worth it when they got the information needed to destroy the barrier and set loose the outcasts for their revenge. That's all Bolverk was looking forward to in this situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Descendants Of The Archipelago**

Rated; T  
Pairing; Hiccup & Astrid  
Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or Descendants. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Four**_

_=Normal POV=  
(Monday, 12/02/2019-6:15 pm)  
(Archian Isle; Archia Preparatory)_

When Dragon Training ended at 4 pm, though, it could have much earlier since they didn't do anything of severe importance; the students dispersed around campus. Bolverk and his friends returned to the boy's dorm to do their homework, and talk a bit in the safety of the room under Bolverk's spell to prevent eavesdropping. However, at 5:50 pm; they left together to get to the cafeteria. Once gaining their food; the found a spot to sit.

"Heather, sit down," Soren said.

"I'm actually sitting with Hedin tonight; he asked me to join him for dinner in Potions," Heather smiled.

"This is not a vacation, Heather. We're here for one thing; do not forget that," Bolverk stared.

"I haven't, Bolverk. But it was you who said play nice, and maybe I can learn a few things from another person by getting close," Heather stated. Bolverk said nothing as he waved her off to go ahead. Heather walked over to join Hedin from Potions class.

Bolverk quietly began eating and reading the spell book given to him by his father; it was journal size and Bolverk had enchanted it upon arriving at Archia Preparatory to make sure that it would appear blank to anyone other than him holding it. Also, no one could break the spell on the book without dark magic, which Bolverk had used to protect the object. And Bolverk knew that no one on this island would dare use such power. As a third precaution; the journal was protected by a dark reflection spell. If anyone tried, light or dark magic to break the spell; it would reflect back to the caster. It might have been extreme, but Bolverk could risk anyone getting their hands on this. It held simple spells, potions…And then it also held some of the most powerful spells and potions; these could be for both good and evil types of magic. Ones that King Stoick and Queen Valka had the power to use.

Heather joined Hedin with a smile. "Glad you could come," Hedin stated.

"Well, you invited me," Heather said gently.

"You killed that question in Potions today," Hedin said. "You're so smart,"

"O-Oh…I'm not smart," Heather blushed a bit, looking down.

"I think you are. Not bad for an outcast kid," Hedin shrugged. Heather and Hedin weren't far away from the other outcasts, and Bolverk heard the remark; he only rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

"I wouldn't be anywhere without my friends," Heather mentioned. "Bolverk is the smart one,"

"Keep me out of your obvious flirting, Heather," Bolverk stated without looking up.

"Love you, Bol!" Heather called to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, sis," Bolverk replied.

Astrid happened to overhear and was curious. _Is Heather Bolverk's sister? She couldn't be; two different fathers…But perhaps same mother? Is one of them younger than the other? Is one of them adopted?_ Astrid thought.

"Anyway…" Heather looked back at Hedin. "You were really good in Spellcasting," she said. "I bet you're good at all kinds of barrier spells,"

"Just basic ones. The strongest one around is the one over Outcast Island," Hedin stated.

"I imagine it has to be to keep us there," Heather sighed. "No magic, no internet, no…Anything. But it's fascinating to wonder about, like how strong would you need to be to put something like that up and how does it stay so strong after all these years?"

"Yeah…I bet. Well, who knows…Maybe you'll…Want to change yourself and live this life," Hedin said. "I like spending time with you,"

"Maybe we can…Spend more time together after dinner? Talk about…More barriers?" Heather hoped. "I'm not great at them,"

"Oh…I'd…Love to, but I have so much homework," Hedin stated.

"Mine is done," Heather smiled.

"Really? See, so smart! Maybe you can help me out?" Hedin asked, offering his bag to her. Heather hesitated, but smiled and took it anyway. "Thanks, babe,"

"S-Sure, no problem," Heather nodded. Hedin winked before getting a message on his phone.

"Oh, gotta go. See ya at breakfast?" Hedin got up and left. Heather mumbled something and prepared to return to her friends, but Fishlegs sat beside her.

"You know…I could help you with barriers if you want," Fishlegs offered.

"Are you stalking me?" Heather arched a brow.

"Technically…Yes," Fishlegs smiled. "So you like different kinds of barriers, do you?"

"I find them interesting," Heather admitted. "The minor and major ones; what kind of power is takes to put them up and down, how to keep them up for such extended periods. Is…It true the one on Outcast Island is the longest reigning barrier erected?"

"Yes, that is true," Fishlegs nodded. "I find it incredible,"

"So do I," Heather stared into his eyes as Fishlegs just sighed lightly, staring back. "How much do you know about the barrier over the island?"

"It's super strong; put up with the power of the king and queen combined," Fishlegs informed.

"Yeah? Like with a spell to make it so things go in and not out?" Heather pushed gently. Fishlegs nodded to her, still lost in her green eyes. Heather leaned closer, using her hand to hold up her head. "A button opened the barrier when we came here, is that the only way?"

"No, the button activates the enchantment on the car that lets it past the barrier and safely travel across here to Archian Isle," Fishlegs smiled.

"So, how would one open it from here? Or…Take it down?" Heather's batted her eyes a bit at him.

"Fishlegs, get over here; we got stuff to do," Tuffnut yelled to him.

"Coming!" Fishlegs responded.

"Aw, do you have to go?" Heather put her hand on his.

"Yeah, but we can talk more tomorrow, or another day?" Fishlegs offered. Heather didn't want to push the issue or make it suspicious, so she nodded to him that it was okay. Heather gathered some information, it was a good start. Fishlegs got up and returned to his friends as Heather sighed lightly before moving to her friends at their table.

"You find anything out?" Eret asked.

"We do not discuss this here," Bolverk interrupted.

**. . .**

_(7:00 pm)  
(3__rd__ Floor Dorms)_

Bolverk closed the door to his, Soren, and Eret's room. "Speak," Bolverk looked at Heather.

"The barrier around Outcast Island is the most powerful, and longest standing in history," Heather started.

"How about something we don't know?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Hedin was useless in that department, but Fishlegs provided more. Fishlegs stated that the barrier was erected and enchanted by the power of King Stoick and Queen Valka, together," Heather informed.

"Doesn't give us much more than what we already knew, but having the information that the king and queen's power both went into it is new," Soren remarked.

"Did Fishlegs say how?" Bolverk inquired.

"We were getting there until his friends called him to them. I'd just asked how would someone open it or take it down from here, on Archian Isle, but that's when he had to go. I wanted to keep asking, but felt he'd get suspicious," Heather reported.

"Good decision. The room is crawling with people who are watching is, waiting for a mess up. Best not to draw extra attention," Eret stated.

"We're dealing with very powerful magic if it's a combination of those two…" Soren said.

"Didn't it take both of them, together, to beat your dad, Bolverk?" Heather asked him.

"That's correct, and only just barely at that," Bolverk rubbed his chin.

"So it means…What? We force them to take the barrier down?" Eret remarked.

"It means only together those two could take the barrier down…Or an enchanted object that can put it up and take it down. We've seen it can be opened with a button," Olivia sighed.

"That button only activates the enchantment on the car, which allows it to pass through the barrier and float across the ocean to here. That's something else Fishlegs told me," Heather interjected.

"The king and queen have to have an object that would open and close it. Barriers are erected with power, but a spell likely enchants an object that would allow wielding to open, close, put up, or take down," Bolverk scoffed. "And it would take a great deal of power to wield that object,"

"Someone like your dad, or even you," Soren looked at Bolverk.

"Someone without that kind of power and the object would burst with energy the person holding it could never hope to control," Olivia added in.

"So, stands to reason that, you, Bol, are going to have to be the one to grab the object whenever we find out what and where it is," Eret stated.

"Then I will take care of it when the time comes. We have some headway…Heather, you keep working on Fishlegs…" Bolverk said.

"Got it," Heather nodded. "I think he said we'd talk later, or tomorrow,"

"Don't care when, just do it," Bolverk glared. "The rest of you continue to gather any information on the matter without giving us away. I want out of here and back on Outcast Island. One day here and I'm sick of all the niceness; it's…Well, sickening," he moved to his bed and sat down on it. "Meeting dismissed," he laid back and closed his eyes. Not wanting to aggravate Bolverk; the girls left to get to their dorm. Bolverk would probably shower later on, but right now; he just wanted to relax.

**. . .**

_(Thursday, 12/12/2019-3:45 pm)  
(Class; Dragon Training)_

As it turned out; some of the mothers to the eggs came in search of their babies and took them away. Some of the eggs hatched, and those babies had picked or bonded their human. None of the outcasts landed themselves in this position, yet. At the same time, none of them really cared because when they broke the barrier; they'd be taking over and could have whatever they wanted. Astrid and her friends all had Terrible Terrors, a variety of colors too. Astrid had a male named Sneaky. Snotlout had a male named Pain. Ruffnut and Tuffnut must have gotten siblings, one female belonging to Ruffnut that she named, Butt and one male, named Head and he belongs to Tuffnut. Fishlegs had a male named Iggy. Newly abandoned eggs had been found, and were due to hatch soon. Currently, the students had fifteen minutes left of their day, so they were sitting around and relaxing.

Bolverk was sitting with his friend, doing some drawings in his notebook. His friends were sitting with him, chatting amongst themselves. However, something caught Bolverk's attention and he looked in the direction that he'd seen from the corner of his eyes. The eggs were cracking and smoking; a tell tale sign of them about to hatch.

"Heya, Miss. Queen…" Bolverk stated.

"Mrs. Haddock or Queen Valka is fine, Bolverk. And what is it?" Valka replied.

"Your remaining eggs are about to hatch," Bolverk informed. "I'd get them in water, like now," Valka eyed him a bit, but the eggs began reacting more. Bolverk quickly got up and grabbed her arm, pulling away from the eggs. Bolverk lifted his hand up as his eyes flashed green as red barrier formed over the students as the eggs exploded, revealing five baby Terrible Terrors all yawning and looking around. Bolverk closed his hand as the barrier fell, no sooner than he the king was rushing over with a few others.

"Unhand the queen this instant!" Stoick boomed. Bolverk backed up and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Dad! Dad, no! Bolverk didn't do anything wrong!" Astrid stood instantly.

"He was holding her!" Stoick yelled.

"Stoick…Stoick…He was protecting me," Valka said quickly. "The eggs were hatching, and I did not react fast enough to set them into water. Bolverk pulled me away and raised a barrier to shield me and the other students from being hurt in the explosion," she explained.

Stoick straightened up. "I see…Well, then I apologize,"

"Uh huh…" Bolverk remarked before returning to his spot.

"How…Did you do that?" Valka asked.

"Do what?" Bolverk inquired.

"Raise a barrier that big?" Valka clarified.

"Was taught by my dad," Bolverk responded.

"There is no magic on Outcast Island, and what you did was not something that can be done without practice," Stoick informed.

"Just because there's no magic does not mean the lessons are useless. I was still taught what needed to be done to erect a barrier in various shapes, sizes, and strengths. I just did it how I've been taught. Why are you questioning something that helped your subjects, daughter, and wife? Yeesh…And you say the outcasts are ungrateful…" Bolverk rolled his eyes.

"Dad…I believe a thank you is necessary…" Astrid stated.

"No, it ain't," Bolverk told her. "I don't care. It's whatever; I don't sweat small stuff. Outcasts! Let's move," he ordered.

"Yes, Bolverk," the four replied, leaving the field with him.

"Class dismissed," Valka said lightly, going to her husband's side. "Darling, I know it's hard to trust them because of who their parents are, but if they truly wanted to do some damage…Especially with what we just saw from Bolverk…They could do it at any time. He didn't have to save me, or the students…That was a conscious choice to do good,"

"Val, do you hear what you're saying," Stoick asked her.

"I am, Stoick. My point is that he saw trouble and reacted; he stopped it. Perhaps he did learn what he did from his father, but he used the knowledge to help…Not hurt. Give them a chance," Valka told him firmly. "Now…Let's clean up a bit and carry on about the day," Stoick sighed and nodded as Astrid looked to where Bolverk and his friends were still making their way into the school, and likely to their dorms. Astrid knew that even if her father wouldn't; she should apologize and thank Bolverk for what he did.

**. . .**

_(5:30 pm)  
(3__rd__ Floor Dorms)_

"Has anyone made any progress aside from people coming to me for hair and fashion changes?" Bolverk asked his friends.

"Hey, you started that all on your own," Eret pointed.

"Thought maybe I could get more information and people trusting us if I helped out the biggest loser here who happens to be the Headmistress's son," Bolverk glared.

"Instead; it got you a steady flow of money," Soren chuckled as Bolverk glared more at him.

"Fishlegs and I sort of got on the subject of the barrier again; he mentioned a staff or scepter being the object to control the forcefield around Outcast Island," Heather informed.

"Finally, something we can use," Bolverk sighed. "Anything more than that?"

"Not from Fishlegs," Heather shook her head.

"I happened to overhear Ruffnut and Tuffnut talking about the high security guarding the scepter," Eret mentioned.

"Not information I wanted to hear," Bolverk stated.

"The staff was designed and built after the defeat of your father; from the same magic used to make the barrier itself," Heather interjected.

"That makes the scepter or staff itself is the key then. The king and queen's power combined in the staff is the spell that formed the barrier in the first place, which means if we get this thing…They can't use their powers to stop us. This thing holds the power they used to defeat my dad; using it against them, almost…Like a wand…Means we fight them on even terms if it comes down to a battle," Olivia remarked.

"Bingo," Bolverk nodded. "Okay, now we need to work on finding where it-," there was a knock on the door. Bolverk went over and opened it to see Astrid. "Princess, what a nice surprise," he greeted.

"Hi, Bolverk…I, uh, just wanted to say I'm sorry for how my father spoke to you earlier on the field…" Astrid bowed her head. "No matter what issues he has with your dad…He shouldn't take that out on you,"

"It's whatever; I get it," Bolverk shrugged.

"Well, still…I also wanted to thank you, for saving my mother and the rest of us from the blast…" Astrid stated.

"You're welcome," Bolverk replied calmly. Astrid smiled some.

"How…Are you adjusting?" Astrid inquired.

"Starting to feel like we should stay," Bolverk said.

"Great! That's great," Astrid beamed. "I'm so happy to hear that."

"Right…Anything else you needed?" Soren remarked from his spot, which was the edge of center table.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot! You're invited to the coronation in two weeks; the whole school is," Astrid informed.

"Coronation?" Bolverk's interest peaked a bit.

"Of me becoming queen. It's being held on January 4th, 2020 at 3:00 pm; then a big party to follow at the palace," Astrid enlightened gently. "There's food, music…Oh, mom and dad's scepter will be on display too. Everyone looks forward to seeing that thing out,"

"Scepter you say? Why does everyone look forward to seeing it?" Bolverk asked.

"Well, it's currently put away for the coronation in two weeks, heavily guarded. The…Island Elder, who is actually Gothi, will be crowning me queen, and blessing me with the staff. I don't know, guess that's just how it's done," Astrid shrugged.

"That's…Fascinating. Can't wait to be there," Bolverk gave a smile. "Is there…Anyway we can be…Closer to the action? As your personal guests, by chance?" he wondered.

"Well, the front is reserved for all royals, my parents, and my boyfriend…" Astrid started.

"Your boyfriend?" Bolverk inquired curiously.

"Yeah, but don't worry; there will be plenty of places to be where you can see," Astrid informed.

"Okay, great. Thanks!" Bolverk went to close the door.

"Wait! Do you…Want to walk to the cafeteria with me and my friends?" Astrid questioned.

"Uh, we'll be down in a bit. Finishing up some homework; we'll come sit with you if you want?" Bolverk offered.

"Awesome, we'll save five seats!" Astrid smiled as Bolverk nodded and closed the door on her before smirking almost.

"Oh ho ho ho…I know that look. Bol's got a devious plan forming," Eret grinned.

"I think it's time that _Asty_ got herself a new boyfriend…" Bolverk chuckled, still formulating the plan in his head.

"Why don't we just grab the staff? It's gotta be in the castle…" Olivia grumbled.

"Heavily guarded, as the princess stated. We'd never get close…We might as well wait until the coronation when it will be used to bless Astrid as queen. If I'm her boyfriend…I get right up close to snag it," Bolverk informed.

"Yeah…How you gonna get her to leave Mr. Prince Panties-In-A-Wad Thuggory?" Soren inquired.

Bolverk grabbed his spell book off the bed and scanned through it quickly, flipping pages before smirking again. "Love spell," the others grinned, nodding in approval of the idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Descendants Of The Archipelago**

Rated; T  
Pairing; Hiccup & Astrid  
Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or Descendants. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Five**_

_=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 12/13/2019-11:30 am)  
(Archian Isle; Archia Preparatory)  
(Class; Magic)_

Bolverk didn't take long the night before in picking the love spell to use on Astrid, and then the outcasts decided not to raise suspicion by doing it that night. The group went to dinner, and sat with Astrid and her friends. Bolverk used the time to study Astrid, deciding the best way to spell her. Bolverk could either slip something into her drink, use a verbal spell, or something with food; there were a lot of choices in this. Bolverk's best idea was to slip something into the drink, using food seemed risky with everyone wondering by Bolverk would make something just for Astrid. And then using a verbal spell was dangerous because of the requirements. Astrid was smart; she'd know something was up before Bolverk finished. However, Bolverk still needed the rest of today to get the things he needed, and then make the potion itself without anyone asking him questions. Bolverk had two weeks until the coronation, but he wanted to ensure having some time in with Astrid; he wasn't sure how the spell would affect her. The most this potion was supposed to do was have her being more drawn with strong feelings towards Bolverk. The more time they spent together; the stronger the effects would be. That's why Bolverk wanted to start early.

Currently, the outcasts were in Magic Class; taking a test. What a shocking treat that King Stoick himself was substituting since the teacher was out sick. The room was quiet while taking the test; Heather was panicking silently because she didn't study for this test. However, upon knowing that; she had Bolverk enchant a pair of eye glasses that would reveal the answers to her if worn. The point of the spell was that Heather speed scanned the text book with the glasses on before class, so when she wore them in class; she'd know how to figure the questions. Unfortunately, right now when she needed them; they weren't in her bag.

"Looking for something, Heather?" Stoick inquired.

"U-Um…" Heather paused.

"These perhaps?" Stoick held up a pair of glasses in his hand. "Hedin turned them in, claiming they are enchanted to help you cheat the test," Stoick informed calmly. Heather mumbled under her breath about should have been more careful because Hedin was right by her locker while she was talking to Bolverk and didn't realize it until now. "I should move to fail your test and expel you,"

"No! Please…" Heather pleaded.

"Using magic to cheat is not allowed," Stoick remarked as Heather looked down.

"Excuse me, King Stoick, but can you prove if there is any truth to Hedin's words?" Fishlegs stated now.

"But-," Heather started.

"Stop," Fishlegs told her firmly.

"Nothing he says can be taken seriously; for all you know, those are his because the guy doesn't even do his own homework…" Fishlegs informed. "His grades are barely passing, whereas Heather's are much higher. Can you prove those are even enchanted?"

"No, they seem ordinary, but I was informed by the teacher that Heather made a comment at the start of her time in this class about not underestimating a villain…" Stoick responded.

"I-," Heather tried again as Fishlegs faced her.

"Don't help," Fishlegs sighed as Heather closed her mouth.

"Then what was she rooting through her bag for?" Stoick wondered.

"A pencil, since hers broke in the middle of the test," Fishlegs replied calmly as he reached into his bag and handed her a spare one from him. Heather took it softly, still surprised by Fishlegs' action.

"Well…Let's just see if there is truth to this claim. I'll hold onto the glasses, and if you can pass the test; I'll let the matter drop and return your property," Stoick stated. "Continue," he invited. Heather took a deep breath, sighing. Fishlegs nudged her a bit and smiled before mouthing; _You're going to do fine_. Heather looked back at her test, holding the pencil given to her by Fishlegs as she got to work on the first problem.

**. . .**

_(12:45 pm)  
(Lunch Hour; Cafeteria)_

Heather was still stunned by what Fishlegs did for her, and the results of the test wouldn't be in until Monday morning after the weekend was over. Heather really hoped she passed, because if not; she was as good as being sent back to Outcast Island for attempting to cheat with magic. Bolverk knew he did fine, and the other outcasts felt good about what their score would be too. Now, everyone was in the cafeteria for lunch. Heather felt she should thank Fishlegs and give him back his pencil; he didn't have to stand up for her like that, especially to King Stoick.

"Here is your pencil back," Heather stated softly, offering it to him.

"Keep it, in case you ever need a spare," Fishlegs informed.

"Thank you, for what you did in there," Heather glanced down a bit.

"You're welcome," Fishlegs nodded. "But…In the future; if you need help studying…I don't mind helping. You can usually find me in the stables, here, a few doors down in the dorms, or the library,"

"I'll…Keep that in mind. Won't do much good if I failed that test, though," Heather sighed.

"I'm sure you did fine," Fishlegs assured. Bolverk rolled his eyes and continued eating his sandwich.

"So, what do you all do for fun?" Snotlout inquired.

"What do you mean?" Olivia looked at him.

"What do you do for fun?" Tuffnut repeated. "Like…As friends or whatever?"

"Not understanding the question?" Soren replied.

"Back on Outcast Island, what did you do to have fun? Laugh? Smile? Have a good time?" Thuggory rolled his eyes. "Gods, you're all evil and stupid…" he muttered.

"Say that again," Eret glared.

"Yeah," Soren prepared to stand.

"Guys, come on…" Astrid tried.

"Stay out of it, Astrid," Fishlegs said quietly.

Eret and Soren got up, staring off with Thuggory. Eventually, Snotlout and Tuffnut got up as well. "We could settle this with a magic duel," Olivia smirked. "Shouldn't take much,"

"No. No…We're not fighting each other," Adelaide attempted to calm everyone down.

As soon as Eret and Thuggory went to charge at one another, Bolverk stood between them. "Enough," Bolverk raised his head. "You both cease,"

"Yes, Bolverk," Heather, Olivia, Soren, and Eret replied, stepping back.

"As will you," Bolverk stared at Thuggory.

"You can't tell me what-," Thuggory remarked as Bolverk glared at him, eyes flashing green.

"You. Will. Cease." Bolverk stated again. "Or I will make you," Thuggory tried to stay firm, but he caved and instantly took a step back. "Nobody in this group has ever done you wrong, so don't be an insufferable pain in the butt," he warned. "We understood what was asked; it was questioned because we don't do _fun_. We spend our days on Outcast Island being complete rebels; we do and take what we want, and we don't care who it hurts. We're kids of villains, and even if we've never done a thing to any of you people; you treat us like the villains. Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Excuse me?" Thuggory huffed.

"You just tried to start a fight with my guys with your unnecessary remarks and constant hostility towards a situation YOUR girlfriend started by inviting us to come here. I could be wrong, but don't the good guys not start drama and hate? You hate us because we're the Outcast Kids…But what have we ever done to you. Its people _LIKE YOU_ why our parents decided to do what they did. Nobody just becomes evil; they have to be ignored, hated, rejected; pushed to the point of being bad. We're not born this way; it's something we choose because of how we were treated. Why are we this way, because you are that way. You want to hate this situation, go ahead. You wanna make your snide comments and turn everyone against us, go ahead. But let me make one thing perfectly clear," Bolverk's eyes glowed green with anger. "The next time you even consider laying a finger on my friends…Will be the last time you do anything because I will use you as the example to show everyone just how _evil_ I can be…"

The light in Bolverk's eyes faded back to normal hue as he closed his eyes and began walking away. "Outcasts!" he commanded. Soren, Heather, Eret, and Olivia quickly grabbed their things, and Bolverk's bag before following him out.

"Seriously?" Astrid shot an unamused look to Thuggory.

"He threatened me!" Thuggory snapped.

"With good reason," Ruffnut mumbled.

"They haven't done anything wrong," Snotlout added in.

"In fact; they've done the complete opposite since arriving…" Tuffnut remarked.

"It's just an act! They aren't good, and soon enough; I'm sure you'll all see it!" Thuggory stomped off. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Adelaide, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut all sighed heavily, continuing their meal.

**. . .**

_(3:50 pm)  
(Class; Dragon Training)_

There was just ten minutes of class left. As usual; it had been uneventful. While those who had Terrible Terrors took care of them, Queen Valka insisted that all students of the class learn the skills to groom, feed, and other such things with dragons. The first thing Valka did today was thank Bolverk for yesterday when he pulled her away from exploding eggs and put up the barrier that protected everyone. And Valka apologized for Stoick's behavior. Bolverk said he understood that a lot of it came from the fact he was Drago's son, and Drago was the Archipelago's greatest threat. Bolverk informed that he didn't care, but the apologetic, grateful demeanor was appreciated. Currently, everyone was sitting around and relaxing; it was pretty warm and sunny for mid-December.

"Bol," Eret said, gaining Bolverk's attention in the form of Bolverk glancing over at him. "Thanks for earlier,"

"What did I do?" Bolverk arched a brow.

"You stepped in when Thuggory wanted to fight," Soren stated.

"I stepped in because we don't need to give them more reasons to dislike us by proving that we'd jump at the first chance to misbehave," Bolverk informed.

"Isn't that exactly what we're doing in two weeks?..." Olivia whispered.

"But until then; we behave," Bolverk glared. "Thuggory is already watching us closely, but in the truth of it all; we're being watched by all. In two weeks, it won't matter because everything will happen so fast that they won't know what hit them,"

"It's…Really not so bad here," Eret admitted as they all looked at him now, shocked almost.

"Stop," Olivia remarked.

"Snap out of it, Eret. Seriously? You're mean, cruel…" Bolverk snapped quietly.

Eret nodded. "Right, yeah. Sorry. I needed that,"

"Remember, guys…We're rotten," Bolverk looked at them.

"To the core," Heather, Olivia, Soren, and Eret replied.

"Heh, remember what we did to represent that?" Heather asked Bolverk now.

"Yeah…Good times," Bolverk sat back, grinning.

"We should do it again," Soren chuckled. "Remind everyone,"

"I'm down," Eret nodded.

"What are you five talking about over there?" Astrid smiled.

"Something we used to do on the island for…Fun, I suppose," Bolverk mentioned.

"Care to share?" Tuffnut wondered.

"Up to you, Bol?" Heather questioned.

"Fine. I wonder if it would entice you to send us back, though," Bolverk chuckled some.

"You are fine as long as you aren't hurting anyone," Astrid assured.

"Very well," Bolverk stood as his friends did the same. "Eret, beat if you wouldn't mind?"

"Aye, sir," Eret grinned as he grabbed a small device and scrolled a bit.

"Hey, I thought you didn't have phones and stuff," Thuggory remarked.

"Just a music player…" Soren rolled his eyes.

"Where'd you get that?" Ruffnut inquired.

"Bought it…With the money we've earned for…Helping out," Bolverk stated calmly.

"We have two laptops too. Us girls share one, the guys have the other," Olivia informed. Eret got the music going as the group got ready to start.

**. . .**

_(5:00 pm)  
(Archia Preparatory; Kitchen)_

The performance was a hit, though, had a lot of staff and students questioning things. At the same time; the was the point._**(Song; Rotten To The Core from Disney's Descendants.)**_ Class dismissed at normal time as the five outcasts bailed back to their dorms to gather the things they'd need for the love potion. Reaching the second kitchen, since the first was in use to prepare dinner. And the five needed to be present for supper to make this work.

"Alright, what's the first step?" Soren asked. Bolverk grabbed his spell book and flipped to the bookmarked page where the potion was.

"I've got everything measured out," Bolverk stated. "Eret, start grinding this into a fine powder," he handed his friend the ingredient. "Soren, you add these two things together and mix well until…Cough syrup consistency," Bolverk gave Soren the two things to combine.

"No problem," Soren and Eret nodded, getting right to work.

"Liv find a small pot, bowl, and spoon to mix with," Bolverk instructed.

"Got it," Olivia hurried to rummage through the kitchen.

"What about me?" Heather inquired.

"Keep guard for anyone coming, and if so warn us and use the cloaking spell I taught you," Bolverk mentioned.

"Okay," Heather nodded, moving to the door. Thirty minutes later, Bolverk had the pot on the stove top with a liquid boiling inside. Bolverk was stirring and adding the ingredients as they were called for. Currently, the potion was an off-white color.

"Alright…" Bolverk said. "We're almost there…" The color remained the same, though.

"What's next?" Soren inquired. Bolverk checked the book, finding the last thing.

"Remove from heat, pour in bowl…Continue stirring until creamy like batter," Bolverk informed. "And…" he paused.

"One physical form of emotion; it says a tear of joy or sadness," Olivia read off.

"Well, none of us cry…" Eret scoffed.

"Hey, your princess is coming," Heather teased.

Bolverk groaned. "Wait…" he stopped. "I got an idea. Hide all the dishes we've used except for average baking stuff," he covered up his spell book. The others quickly did so as Astrid strolled in.

"There you all are," Astrid smiled gently. "Came to invite you to join us for dinner tonight; we're eating outside,"

"Uh, yeah, we'll be there for 6 pm," Bolverk nodded, still stirring.

"What ya working on?" Astrid wondered as she leaned over the counter, looking at the mixture.

"Just a little drink we invented back on the island," Heather lied.

"We…Don't have the original recipe, so we're trying to go off memory," Bolverk interjected. "I…Think it's missing something sweet, what do you think?" he invited her to taste. Astrid got a small spoon and tried a little.

"Hm. I think it could use a little chocolate," Astrid smiled.

"Chocolate?" the five looked at her confused.

"Oh…My Gods; you've never had chocolate before?" Astrid blinked, moving over to the side fridge and searching through some stuff.

"Sheltered life," Soren reminded.

"Oh, then you're gonna love this," Astrid returned to the table with a bar. Opening it; they saw that it was something dark brown, she broke five pieces off and handed it to them. "Go on, try," the five hesitantly placed the chocolate in their mouths; chewing and swallowing.

"Wow…" Heather beamed now.

"If you melt it down to liquid form, I bet it would give your drink the sweet kick you're looking for. Not sure what the original was, but I like to believe that whatever you have can always be better," Astrid leaned on the table, handing the rest of the bar to Bolverk.

"Thanks…" Bolverk said.

"It's…Weird you've never had it before now. That kind of stuff makes it on the supply ship we send," Astrid pondered.

"I'm…Sure we get it on the island, but…It just doesn't reach us because of our parents," Eret remarked.

"They…Try their best to make sure we don't use much of what is sent; they see it as taking a free pass and don't want to accept anything from those who cast us out," Olivia informed.

"Yeah, but…To deny their kids…" Astrid trailed off. "My parents only ever want what's best for me…I-I figured even villains have to want what's best for you too,"

"It ain't all sunshine and rainbows beyond your perfect island of peace, Princess…" Bolverk said quietly, going back to stirring in the chocolate as it melted slow, changing the color light brown.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Astrid lowered her head a bit, closing her eyes as tear slipped. Bolverk caught that she was crying; he quickly reached over to wipe it away and ensure the tear ended up in the potion, without giving it away that he'd added it.

"No big deal, Asty," Bolverk winked. "We manage, and hey…We got a chance to live this life thanks to you. So thanks, for wanting what's best for us when our parents wouldn't," somehow, the words brought a smile to her face.

"Y-You're welcome,' Astrid bowed her head to him.

"Well, why don't you head off to the outside area for dinner…We'll be along as soon as this is done. I promise," Bolverk mentioned.

"Okay! I demand to try some when it's finished," Astrid waved, heading for the door to leave.

"No problem!" Bolverk nodded to her as she left and they all sighed heavily.

"How'd you know that would make her cry?" Soren inquired.

"I didn't know she'd get all upset. I was gonna crack a few jokes and make her laugh to tears…" Bolverk shrugged. "Whatever, we got what we needed either way," he kept mixing and then putting it back on the heat to reach liquid form again. "Alright…A small bit of water and…the ground up powder consisting of red rose petals with a hair from the caster, and the one to be spelled…" Bolverk stated to no one in particular as he added it in. As soon as he did, the mixture became watery and stayed brown. "And…We're done. Get me a cup," Heather grabbed a styrofoam one as Bolverk poured in the potion in.

"Let's clean up and get to dinner," Olivia suggested. The five got to work cleaning up the stuff they used and grabbing the drink, thankfully still hot, before heading to the outside dining area.

**. . .**

_(6:00 pm)  
(Outside Cafeteria)_

Bolverk and his friends arrived with their dinner right on time and joined Astrid at her table with her friends. "You made it," Astrid smiled.

"As promised," Bolverk said, sitting beside her and noticing that it was only Astrid and Flynn present. "Where…Are the others?"

"Oh, they're coming, don't worry," Fishlegs assured. "I'm about to join them to get my food. Astrid here got in line first, but I didn't want to leave her alone outside while waiting,"

"Well, we're here. Go on," Heather urged. The outcasts sat down as Bolverk set the cup in front of her.

"Here you go; the last cup of the drink we made earlier. And I think you're right; it came out better than the original," Bolverk smiled. Astrid grabbed the cup and instantly starting drinking. "Sorry it's only less than half,"

"Oh, it's fine! Perfect amount," Astrid said. "It's great. Hot, kind'a creamy, perfect flavors…Especially the choc-," she just stopped, staring at Bolverk. "Bolverk, have you always had those bright green eyes?" she asked, completely swooned by the spell she didn't know she was under.

"Are you just noticing?" Eret asked.

"Yeah…Like they stand out in this light," Astrid smiled, lightly touching his face.

"How do you feel?" Olivia wondered.

"Like screaming from the rooftops at how amazing Bolverk makes me feel," Astrid admitted. Bolverk looked at his friends; the clear look reading; _we got her_.

"Well, let's not do that just yet," Bolverk chuckled. "Let's just enjoy dinner," Astrid nodded her head wildly as Bolverk sat beside her. The six of them began to eat as the outcasts were now one stop closer to retrieving the scepter and breaking the barrier to release their parents and wreak revenge on Archian Isle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Descendants Of The Archipelago**

Rated; T  
Pairing; Hiccup & Astrid  
Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or Descendants. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Six**_

_=Bolverk's POV=  
(Monday, 12/16/2019-8:00 am)  
(Archian Isle; Archia Preparatory)  
(Cafeteria)_

Dinner Friday night was interesting to say the least. It was very clear that the love spell was working because of how quickly Astrid responded once consuming the less than half a cup we gave her. However, after I had he relax for supper; it seems average except her just wanting to talk with me. The weekend was calm, not much happened there. Astrid was at the palace, so I didn't see much of her. I only wondered how that was going; her being head over heels for me and away. The spell was meant to make her fall for me, and want her to be close as well. However, Saturday and Sunday were over; it was back to business, meaning school now. I sat with my friends in the cafeteria, Astrid just arrived with her friends and Thuggory, of course. I expected that to come to a stop sometime today.

"Bolverk!" I heard her call for me. And here we go.

"Over here, Astrid," I raised my hand up as Astrid came over and plopped next to me. "Good morning,"

"Morning, Bolverk," Astrid beamed. Her friends came over next, Thuggory looking especially annoyed.

"All over him when I'm standing right here," Thuggory rolled his eyes.

"Hadn't even noticed you," Astrid replied.

"Excuse me? I'm your boyfriend!" Thuggory glared.

"No, you're not," Astrid stared now as the room silenced. "I'm done, Thuggory. You're a spoiled brat, insensitive, mean, and Odin above…You never listen. You won't even support my proclamation to give the outcast kids a chance; I won't wait around to be let down again and again. You can't stand with me now, so I know you can't stand with me when I'm queen. We're over," the tension was thick, but I decided to add salt to the already inflicted, deep wound he caused by spelling Astrid to love me.

"I believe the princess made it clear that you're presence is not longer wanted or needed. Why don't you run along; I believe she's made it clear who she wants," I remarked coldly, my snaking around Astrid's waist.

"Just because she left me doesn't mean she wants you, Outcast," Thuggory snapped angrily at the humiliation of being broken up with in front of the entire school.

"Leave him alone, Thuggory! I love him!" Astrid announced as people in the room gasped. "I love Bolverk! He's everything your not!" the outcast kids stifled a few laughs at the confession; this spell was really strong. "He's supposed to be a villainous kid, but he's not. He makes me laugh, he knows how to relax, he's smart, and he has no problem making sure no one disrespects or hurts me. I love him,"

"Fine, whatever," Thuggory prepared to walk off.

"Bolverk, will you go to the coronation with me?" Astrid asked.

"Yes," I replied, nodding to her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, smiling. My friends grinned a bit, mouthing _good work_. In two weeks; our revenge would begin upon Archian Isle.

**. . .**

_(3:30 pm)  
(Class; Dragon Training)_

Things had been steady since breakfast; Astrid wasn't overly in love and obsessed with me, which was good or else the spell would be obvious and I didn't want anyone catching on to what my friends and I did. The spell itself was only meant to make Astrid feel love towards me, and draw her closer to me. It didn't control anything she said or did, so I was a bit surprised when she spouted off to Thuggory that I'm everything he wasn't to her. The entire cafeteria heard her announcement about loving me, and asking me to coronation in two weeks; I wondered how far this news had traveled. I assumed not far because Astrid's mother was our dragon training teacher, and she hadn't said a word about what happened earlier.

Right now, there was thirty minutes to the end of class. Everyone was listening to Valka talk about dragon care when a small group of Terrible Terrors seemed to fly in and land, looking around. "Seems we have some guests," Valka chuckled a bit. As if being noticed by the group was the cue; the Terrible Terrors began to roam the students and ignored them all while moving towards us. Like the connection was instant; four Terrible Terrors darted to the person they wanted to be with. Eret got a male. Olivia had a male, and Heather got a girl.

"Congratulations on bonding," Astrid told them.

"Yeah, seriously. What are you naming them?" Snotlout wondered. Soren had a bright red one with yellow eyes nearing him, but he panicked and backed up.

"Hey, it's okay," Ruffnut tried. "She won't hurt you,"

"M-My dad says dragons are just rabid, winged, reptiles that will attack and kill without reason…" Soren informed, still trying to inch back from the dragon.

"And how would he know?" Astrid stated lightly. "There were never dragons near him before we joined islands, and the dragons don't go to Outcast Island…"

"Soren, dragons only attack when they feel threatened. As long as you are calm, kind, understanding and trust this dragon; she will be your best friend," Valka offered. "Come now…Don't be afraid,"

Soren shook a little, but stayed in one place as the Terror got closer and eventually jumped up, making Soren flinch. The dragon landed in his arms and sniffed him before licking his cheek. Soren blinked, looking down at the creature in his arms as it was squeaking with little roars and snuggling up to him. "Doesn't seem vicious at all," Soren pointed out.

"See," Fishlegs smiled. "You guys…Don't have it easy on the island, do you?"

"No…" we outcasts responded together, shaking our heads.

"Well," Astrid spoke up now. "You're not there anymore, are you? You don't have to live that life. Give this place a chance…" I looked in her blue eyes when she said it.

"What will you be naming your dragons?" Tuffnut questioned curiously.

"I'm going with…Sunspot," Eret admired his orange and yellow Terror.

"Stormy," Heather giggled, looking at her gray and white Terror.

"Ember," Olivia informed, seeing the reds and blacks in her dragon friend.

"Flare," Soren stated, still holding the dragon in his arms as it yawned and began to fall asleep.

"Wonderful names," Valka clapped her hands a few times.

"Too bad for you," Thuggory gave a fake frown to me

"It happens when it happens," I shrugged to him.

"That's right," Astrid stuck her tongue out at Thuggory as I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I noticed that Astrid definitely had some fire in her, and I kind'a liked it.

"Well, let's get on with the lesson then," Valka informed. We started to tune in once more; I watched my friends admiring their dragons and saw the content smiles; they loved the feeling of bonding with such a creature. I wondered what it felt like, but I felt that the dragons could likely smell who I was the son of and stayed clear. Class continued through without a problem until the end at 4:00 pm; I stood with my friends, who were still keeping their dragons close.

"Incoming," Ruffnut pointed to the sky. We all looked to see another Terrible Terror coming in pretty fast; it crashed right into me and I fell on my back.

"Bolverk! Are you alright?" Astrid panicked quickly. I rose up a bit using my elbows to sit up and see a green and orange dragon sitting on my chest.

"I'm fine," I told her as the dragon kept looking at me. "Hi there," I said as the dragon perked some, sniffing closer to my face. Our eyes seemed to lock and our heads got closer before both of our eyes closed and foreheads touched. The dragon started to purr contently as I used one arm to secure him from falling and I stood up. Our eyes opened as he licked my nose and snuggled his head under my chin.

"Haven't seen a physical contact bond like that since the dragons left…" Valka stated in a bit of shock.

"Physical contact bond?" Olivia asked.

"It's said that bonds like this are stronger than a dragon just picking who they want," came Stoick's voice as he approached and stood with his wife. "A bond that forms due to full eye and physical contact,"

"Do we have to keep them in the stables?" Soren wondered.

"No, you're free to take them into the school and your dorms," Valka informed. "Bolverk, what will you be naming yours?"

"Sharpshot," I replied before collecting my bag and heading for the school with Sharpshot in my arms. I sensed my friends following, and I could see that others were leaving the field as well. Did I have a stronger bond with Sharpshot that the others had with their dragons? This feeling was…Incredible. And yet, it made me wonder what would happen when the villains took over Archian Isle. What would happen then? I sighed a bit and kept walking.

**. . .**

_=Normal POV=  
(4:30 pm)  
(Boy's Dorms)_

Most everyone was using the time after classes concluded for the day to either hangout or do their homework before supper at 6 pm. The outcasts did their homework together in Soren, Eret, and Bolverk's room; it was easier because they could knock it all out pretty quickly. Right now, Bolverk wasn't even in the room. In the midst of the minor discussion about answers, there was a knock on the door. Olivia was closest, so she went to open the door and found Fishlegs standing there.

"Fishlegs?" Heather got up from her seat.

"I saw the king pull you aside leaving dragon training…I wanted to make sure you hadn't been expelled…" Fishlegs mumbled shyly.

Heather blushed a little as she moved over to him, taking his hand and pulling him into the room. Heather grabbed something from her bag and held it in front of her as Fishlegs saw that it was the test from Friday where she was almost expelled for trying to cheat. On the top was a green 85%. "I passed,"

Fishlegs smiled. "That's a B+, Heather! That's…Great! Well done! I told you that you could do it," he informed.

"I bet I can get an A next time," Heather giggled.

"I'll back that bet," Fishlegs nodded.

"I…Owe this grade to you, Fishlegs," Heather admitted. "You knew those glasses were enchanted…You didn't have to say anything to the king…But you defended me anyway, and gave me a chance. Thank you," Heather stared into his eyes.

"That's all I did, give you a chance and believed in you. You got that grade because of your brains, Heather; you earned it. My offer stands, if you need help studying…Let me know," Fishlegs replied.

"I'd like that," Heather nodded as Bolverk came into the room.

"We can meet in the library after classes," Fishlegs suggested.

"We can start tomorrow, get ready for midterms," Heather agreed.

"Alright…I'll see you later," Fishlegs waved and headed out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Bolverk shut the door.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Knock that goodie crap off with him. We're outcasts…Don't get close," Bolverk huffed.

"Says the guy who has the princess head over heels for him," Eret informed.

"Not by choice; she's spelled to love me. Fishlegs actually likes Heather, and there's no point getting close because we're all taking over in revenge on the 4th," Bolverk reminded. "Feelings won't matter soon, so stop feeling them. We're cruel, selfish, and rotten…"

"To the core," the other four said, agreeing.

"Good. Let's get homework done," Bolverk informed. Not arguing; the five of them got started.

**. . .**

_(Saturday, 12/21/2019-9:30 am)  
(Girl's Dorms)_

"So, what are we doing for the holiday?" Eret inquired.

"I heard the students leave the day before, of, and return on the 26th," Olivia mentioned. Without warning, Bolverk came through the door, closing it behind him as he looked slightly panicked.

"Well, you've looked better," Soren pointed out first.

"Shut up…" Bolverk grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked now.

"Astrid just asked me on a lunch date…" Bolverk admitted.

"That's great!" Heather and Olivia squealed. Eret and Soren blinked.

"No, it's not! This spell was just supposed to get me a position at her side for the coronation! I don't do…Dates," Bolverk mumbled.

"Oh, nonsense!" Heather chuckled.

"It's part of the territory," Olivia added in.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do on a date," Bolverk remarked.

"Good thing your sister does," Heather stated. "Olivia and I will help you out and get you ready,"

"What time are you meeting her?" Olivia wondered.

"She said she'd come grab me at 11:45 from my dorm," Bolverk mentioned.

"Well, we got about two hours then. Let's get to your dorm and do some quick lessons on date etiquette," Heather grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room and down the hall a bit to the boy's dorm room. Eret, Soren, and Olivia followed.

"First…We have to make you look more appealing…" Olivia rubbed her chin a bin.

"What's wrong with going like this?" Bolverk huffed.

"It's a date, Bolverk; you're supposed to look different," Heather started going through his drawers, grabbing a pair of pants a shirt. "Here, put these on," she told him. Bolverk rolled his eyes as his four friends turned around while he changed quickly into whatever Heather handed him.

"This is so not me," Bolverk groaned. The four friends turned and looked at him; he was wearing dark gray pants and a red long sleeve shirt.

"Still needs something…" Olivia tapped her chin before she put her finger up and went to grab something from the dresser. Olivia returned with a black leather jacket.

"Okay, now it's more like me," Bolverk shrugged a bit. Heather came over and started messing with Bolverk's hair until it sat right and more controlled on his head. "And the feeling is gone,"

"Oh, stop," Heather rolled her eyes. "We're doing what we gotta do to pull this off, aren't we? You gotta make some sacrifices too,"

"I suppose," Bolverk nodded.

"Good, now sit. We got a lot of ground to cover before she comes to get you," Olivia informed firmly. Sitting around the table, Olivia and Heather began to go through how typical dates should go.

**. . .**

_(11:40 am)_

"You'll do fine, Bolverk. It's not like you can mess this up; she's spelled to love you," Soren reminded Bolverk.

"Yeah, just eat the food and talk with her," Eret added. "The girls are making this harder than it needs to be,"

"They got the fashion stuff down, but you can't take date advice from girls. They are telling you what they want from you," Soren jumped in. Heather and Olivia mumbled a bit, sitting back.

"Basic information as conversation topics, maybe a bit about life on the island, some stories," Eret offered.

"Be gentle, though," Heather interjected.

"Try to use manners," Olivia also remarked.

"Okay, okay…Got it," Bolverk shook off the weird feeling he was getting of taking in too much information about how to handle this. Bolverk looked in the mirror; he looked like himself, but didn't at the same time. Sighing heavily; he just wanted the remaining two weeks to fly by and be done with all this. On cue at 11:45 am; there was a knock on the door. Bolverk went over and opened it to see Astrid there.

"Hi, Bolverk!" Astrid greeted happily; she dawned the look of wearing a semi-dark blue shirt and a knee length dark brown skirt. Astrid's hair was tied back in it's usual braid with two longer pieces hanging in front of her ears, and her bangs flowing off to the right, just above her eyes.

"Hi, Astrid," Bolverk flashed a smile.

"You look great," Astrid admired him.

"Yeah," Bolverk cleared his throat a bit. "You too," he added.

"Ready? I've got the perfect place; you'll love it!" Astrid grabbed his hand.

Bolverk cast a quick glance to his friends that read; _help me_. Soren, Heather, Eret, and Olivia just waved with smiles as Astrid pulled him away to the elevator. The friends got back to discussing their holiday plans since Snoggletog was coming up in four days, and while everyone else would likely being going home to celebrate; the outcasts were on Archian Isle, away from home and not celebrating as they never had before on Outcast Island. Despite the warnings not get used to things or close; the four friends hadn't been able to stop it from happening. Soren, who feared dragons, had come to love Flare, his Terrible Terror. Eret got into sports; he would be on the Football team as soon as the New Year passed and Astrid was crowned queen. The coach made a special acceptance because Eret had excellent evade, tackle, and catching skills. Olivia had remained neutral on things, but she found that she loved to cook after making the love spell with Bolverk and the others for Astrid. And Heather; she was phenomenal fashion worker who developed a crush on Fishlegs.

There was often a fond silence between them as the days counted down to the coronation of Astrid becoming queen of Archian Isle. All four of them were feeling conflicted about what needed to be done, but knew that this was a mission from their parents; the one chance to prove they were just as bad as the people who nearly succeeded in taking over with evil. As Bolverk mentioned to them; in two weeks, their feelings wouldn't matter because whatever _good_ the others believed was there would be lost when dark snuffed out the light and villains ruled the Archipelago. The four friends sighed heavily understanding that soon; all of this would be over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Descendants Of The Archipelago**

Rated; T  
Pairing; Hiccup & Astrid  
Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or Descendants. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Seven**_

_=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 12/21/2019-12:00 pm)  
(Archian Isle; The Enchanted Cove)_

Astrid led Bolverk off campus and over to the palace; Bolverk took in everything he saw while being lightly pulled behind Astrid. After getting past the castle; Astrid took Bolverk into the forest and through it a bit until they reached some stairs leading down into a large cove. It had trees, rocks, a small lake, and grass. Bolverk saw the picnic set up near the water.

"Welcome to Raven Point's Enchanted Cove," Astrid informed lightly. "What do you think?"

"It's…Amazing," Bolverk admitted, taking everything in. Bolverk had to admit; this was pretty awesome.

"Come on," Astrid laughed a little as she began moving down the stairs. The slight tug on Bolverk's hand got him to follow along beside Astrid. Reaching the picnic spot; they both sat down on the laid out blanket while Astrid started pulling stuff out of the baskets. Bolverk watched all the different things she laid out, some of which; he'd never seen before.

"It's only lunch; you brought enough to last us dinner and a snack," Bolverk teased.

"Wasn't sure what you liked, so brought a variety," Astrid shrugged.

"I'll accept that answer," Bolverk smiled.

"Well, dig in," Astrid invited. "I brought…Sandwiches, drinks, snack stuff,"

"Looks great," Bolverk replied as the two of them started to eat together.

**. . .**

_(1:00 pm)_

A lot of the first hour was Bolverk trying different foods and Astrid telling him what it all was. Bolverk was impressed and intrigued, though; he'd likely never admit it aloud. Archian Isle had a great deal more stuff then Outcast Island did. Bolverk had never heard, seen, or tasted some of the stuff he did today before. Astrid also spent a good portion of time talking about her life; this was one of the things Heather and Olivia mentioned could happened. Bolverk was enjoying the food, so he just let her say whatever she wanted. Right now, Bolverk was snacking on a cracker and some canned cheese, which he thought was incredible.

"Is this your first time, Bolverk?" Astrid wondered when she spotted some crumbs and cheese on his lips. Bolverk cleared his throat a bit.

"We don't really…Date on the island. It's more…Mischief, teasing, stealing, and…Heavy gang activity," Bolverk informed.

Astrid laughed a little bit. "I meant eating some of this stuff. Your eyes lit up when you had the cracker and cheese,"

"Oh," Bolverk tried to compose himself. "Yeah, I guess it is,"

"Here," Astrid leaned forward, wiping some of the crumbs away from his face. "Do this," she licked her lips as Bolverk copied. "There you go,"

"Can't take me anywhere," Bolverk wiped off his hands.

"So…I've done all the talking up to now. How about you? Tell me something, anything at all," Astrid invited.

"Well…I've only ever lived in one place, being the island. Uh, I'm an only child. And…I'm sixteen, almost seventeen," Bolverk stated.

"I guess we have a few things in common," Astrid smiled.

"Not really," Bolverk shrugged. "You live in castle; I live in rundown building. Have your parents, tons of friends…You're about to be queen," he mentioned.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Astrid sighed.

"You don't sound happy about it," Bolverk pointed out.

"I mean, it's a great honor and all…But it's a big job for one sixteen-year-old. I turn seventeen on April 18th," Astrid said.

"I guess I'm older than you. My birthday is February 29th," Bolverk grinned a bit as Astrid stuck her tongue out. "How unbefitting of the future queen,"

"Oh, shush you," Astrid remarked, but continued smiling. "So…What do you mean when you say I have both my parents? If you don't mind me asking?"

"It's only dad and me," Bolverk replied.

"What happened to your mom?" Astrid pushed lightly.

"No idea," Bolverk shrugged. "I don't know who she is, and dad won't talk about her, ever," he added. "Like, it's forbidden to ask,"

"Wow…I'm sorry. Least you have one of your parents…Both of mine are dead…" Astrid glanced off to the side.

"Wait…What?" Bolverk's eyes widened a bit.

"Can you keep a secret?" Astrid looked back at him now. Bolverk nodded as she sighed. "The king and queen aren't my real parents; I'm adopted by them at my mother's dying wish…" Astrid revealed. "My mother was pregnant with me when my father passed away due to illness, and then my mother passed in childbirth. Stoick and Valka adopted me as a newborn, named me their Heiress,"

"Wow…" Bloverk blinked, surprised by the information. "I'm sorry for your loss,"

"It's alright. I made peace with it," Astrid smiled a bit. "Stoick and Valka have been good to me. How about your dad with you? I…Remember you mentioning that things weren't normal on the island,"

"It was…Orders, lessons, lessons, and more lessons on being evil like him," Bolverk admitted.

"I don't think you're evil…" Astrid admitted.

"So sure of that?" Bolverk chuckled a bit.

"I can see it in your eyes," Astrid put her hand on top of Bolverk's.

"You don't know me," Bolverk said, turning his head from her.

"I feel the your aren't bad, perhaps a bit misguided and conflicted…But you aren't evil, Bolverk," Astrid informed as Bolverk didn't say anything in response. "But that's for you to figure out," she smiled. "Anyway…Mind if I ask something else personal?"

"Shoot," Bolverk nodded.

"Is…Heather your sister?" Astrid inquired.

"What give you that notion?" Bolverk arched a brow.

"Same eyes, her hair is darker than yours, but more resembles Drago. Oh, and I've heard you call her _sis_ before," Astrid listed off.

"We aren't related by blood, no; that's just the kind of relationship we have. A sibling one," Bolverk clarified.

"Ah," Astrid nodded, understanding before she stood up. "Come on, let's go swimming,"

"It's the middle of December," Bolverk reminded.

"But this is an enchanted place, Bolverk…What happens here isn't the same as out there," Astrid giggled a bit.

Bolverk eyed her a bit before shaking his head. "No thanks. You go ahead…I'll stay here and try these…Grapes. Literally, never tried them before," Bolverk plucked a grape from the stem and set it in his mouth; instantly…Bolverk's eyes lit up at the taste. Astrid laughed a little at the wonder and excitement in his eyes before heading to change.

"Alright, don't eat them all," Astrid stated.

"I won't," Bolverk replied, and kept eating them. After five minutes; he stopped, wiping his hands and standing up to look at the water. Astrid came out from behind the trees, standing on a rock wearing a red bathing suit. "Are those tiaras on your suit?"

"Maybe," Astrid blushed.

A second later after Bolverk shook his head; Astrid hollered for joy and jumped into the water with a splash. Bolverk laughed, genuinely before he moved to get a bit higher up to move around the cove while Astrid swam around the lake and went out of sight. Bolverk's smile faded a bit as he sighed, wondering what was happening to him. Bolverk didn't understand it; he wasn't supposed to feel something for Astrid. And yet; he did completely unexpectedly. A lot of things were changing for the Outcast kids, each of them were finding something about Archian Isle to make them doubt their mission, teachings, everything…And want to stay. And oddly enough, Bolverk was beginning to see what the others were feeling that he told them they were mean, cruel, ruthless, and a bunch of other things.

Bolverk felt like his heart was pulling him a different direction than what he had been following; that there were signs telling him what needed to happen. Unfortunately; he just couldn't figure it out because everything was conflicting and confusing. Bolverk sighed heavily as he glanced over to see Astrid swimming around and having fun.

"_A million thoughts in my head. Should I let my heart keep listening? Cause up til now I've walked the line; nothing lost, but something missing. I can't decide what's wrong, what's right? Which way should I go?"_ Bolverk started singing; he didn't know why, but forming his emotions into songs was something he did very well. This happened with Rotten To The Core too, explaining how his personality was with his friends and none of them giving a care in the world.

"_If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling; is this just a dream? Ah-oh, yeah. If only I could read the signs in front of me. Maybe I could find the way to who I'm meant to be? Ah-oh. If only. If only…If only," _Bolverk closed his eyes, turning away from where Astrid was and leaning with his back against the tree.

"_Every step, every word; with every hour I'm falling in. To something new. To something brave. To someone I have never been. I can't decide what's wrong, what's right? Which way should I go?"_ Bolverk continued.

"_If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling; is this just a dream? Ah-oh, if only. Yeah! If only I could read the signs in front of me. Maybe I could the way to who I'm meant to be? Ah-oh. If only…Yeah!"_ Bolverk sang out, slamming his fists down at his sides and looking up at the sky. _"Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen? Will you still be with me when the magics all run out?..."_ he sighed, referring to the spell Astrid was under because he knew that's the only reason she was interested and on a date with him. The truth of the matter is that Bolverk was beginning to see that he did have a good time when he was around her.

Bolverk sighed, looking down again. _"If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling; is this just a dream? Ah-oh, yeah. If only I could read the signs in front of me. Maybe I could find a way to who I'm meant to be? Ah-oh. If only, yeah! If only, yeah! If only, yeah. If only…If only…If only…"_ Bolverk closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he managed to make it back down to where the picnic was. _**(Song If Only from Disney's Descendants)**_ Sitting down, he sighed before looking around and not hearing anything.

"Astrid?" Bolverk asked, still looking around. "Astrid?" he tried, but nothing. Bolverk got up and looked around, not seeing Astrid. "Astrid!" he yelled. Nothing. Bolverk focused himself, feeling panicked and maybe scared that Astrid wasn't in sight and not answering. Bolverk sensed Astrid in the water; he shed off his black jacket and dove into the water. Bolverk reached out and found her sitting with her eyes closed. Afraid she'd lost consciousness; he grabbed Astrid around the waist before pushing up and breaking the surface. Astrid instantly coughed, trying to catch her breath as Bolverk swam her to the edge and set her on the ground. Bolverk got his hands on land and pushed himself up and out of the water beside her.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"What were _you_ doing!?" Bolverk retorted.

"I was seeing how long I could hold my breath," Astrid panted.

"You weren't answering when I yelled for you! You scared me!" Bolverk glared. Astrid's eyes widened a little.

_Did…He think I was in trouble?_ Astrid inquired. _Did he…Save me?_ "And you jumped into the water to save me…?" Astrid questioned.

"Not that you needed saving…" Bolverk mumbled. "But yes, I did. You weren't answering when I called; I thought you were downing, or had gotten stuck and couldn't come up…So I went after you," Astrid just stared at him, shocked by his confession that he believed she was in danger and his first instinct was to save her. "And do I get a thank you? No, all I get is soaking wet," he muttered.

"I'm…Sorry for scaring you…And thank you for…Saving me," Astrid said, tucking a piece of her longer hair behind her ear as she looked off to the side, blushing. Bolverk didn't say anything as he got up and tried to ring out his clothes the best he was able. Astrid got up and shivered a bit as Bolverk sighed, grabbing his leather jacket and placing it on her shoulders, the length and size of it covering her shoulders, arms, and able to close around the front to avoid a wind chill. "Thank you," she said softly as Bolverk sat beside her.

"We'll dry a bit before heading back," Bolverk informed.

"Okay," Astrid nodded. "You're…A very good swimmer,"

"I live on an island, surrounded by water…" Bolverk remarked turning his head from her. Astrid set her hand on Bolverk's as he looked at her.

"Um…Bolverk…" Astrid started softly. "I-I told you that I loved you," she said as Bolverk looked in her eyes. "Do you love me?" Bolverk looked away from her, sighing a bit.

"I…Don't know what love feels like, Astrid," Bolverk admitted. Astrid held his hand tighter as he looked at her again, seeing her smile a bit.

"Maybe I can teach and show you," Astrid replied, blushing some. Bolverk stared at her, not entirely sure how to respond. "Looks like a storm is coming in…We should pack up and get out of here before it starts," she suggested. Bolverk nodded, still not sure how to take what Astrid said. Offering to teach and show him what _love_ is? Bolverk had never felt love; he didn't know what that was or what it was supposed to feel like. Bolverk supposed it didn't matter; it two weeks from today, the villains would take over Archian Isle and have their revenge for being locked up and cast out on Outcast Island the past sixteen, almost seventeen years.

**. . .**

_(2:00 pm)  
(Archian Preparatory)  
(Boy's Dorm)_

Heather, Olivia, Soren and Eret were relaxing in the boy's dorm room; their Terrible Terrors were with them too. Eret and Soren were playing games while Heather and Olivia were chatting quietly about whatever came to mind. The door opened to reveal Bolverk standing there, still mostly wet, and without his black leather jacket.

"Not a word," Bolverk remarked before anyone could ask him the infamous _what happened_ question. Bolverk grabbed a change of clothes, a towel, and then left the room again.

"I wonder what happened," Olivia broke the silence.

"Well, it is raining outside…" Soren mentioned, stroking along the back of his dragon, Flare, who was curled up beside his right leg and sleeping.

"Yeah, but he looks pissed," Heather mentioned.

"Do you think it's possible that the spell broke and Astrid maybe…Shoved him into water when she realized what happened?" Eret asked.

"Not likely. Bol is Dragon's son; master sorcerer. Excels in potions and casting," Heather stated. "The date still could have gone bad, I suppose," she shrugged.

"Maybe he'll tell us when he gets back?" Soren suggested. The four shrugged and sat around, continuing what they were doing before. Twenty minutes later, Bolverk returned and plopped on his bed; Sharpshot came over and nuzzled his face.

"So how'd it go?" Heather sat beside him.

"Fine," Bolverk replied calmly.

"Where'd you go?" Soren pushed.

"What did you do?" Olivia tried.

"Enchanted Cove behind Haddock Palace. Picnic with variety of foods, drinks, and snack-like foods," Bolverk informed.

"Why'd…You come back all wet?" Eret decided to press his luck.

Bolverk was quiet a moment. "Thought she had gotten stuck and was drowning in the lake, so I dove in to get her out…"

"Awe," Olivia and Heather swooned.

"Come to find out she was just seeing how long she could hold her breath," Bolverk stated, closing his eyes.

"Where is she now?" Soren wondered.

"At the castle, probably bathed and changed now," Bolverk shrugged.

"So where's your jacket?" Heather inquired.

"She was wet and cold…I decided to be…Nice, and put it on her so she wouldn't freeze. I told her to hold onto it until class on Monday, but I wanted it back because it's my favorite," Bolverk informed. The four friends looked at him when he said he openly preformed a gentleman act and let Astrid use his jacket to stay warm. "Shut up…I'm only playing the part," he rolled his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind; I'm taking a nap. So either quiet or get out…" he mentioned. The four decided to leave the room, not wanting to anger Bolverk as he made his stance pretty clear on the choices given. Bolverk rolled over, pulling the curtains to darken the room as he finally fell asleep fifteen minutes later. There was too much going on in his head right now after what happened on the _date_. Bolverk didn't know how to interpret everything he was feeling, and it was leaving him more conflicted about what needed to be done in two weeks.

Later on, Bolverk woke around 5:15 pm and used the forty-five minutes to wake up more and use the bathroom; then he joined his four friends for supper. Astrid ended up coming for dinner and of course, planting herself next to Bolverk and shockingly still wearing the leather jacket. More surprisingly that Bolverk didn't demand she give it back to him. Afterward, Astrid left to get home while Bolverk returned to his room to relax for the night; his mind was still on everything that's happened since he arrived at Archian Prep. Nothing made sense anymore; things about him didn't make sense. Bolverk was actually becoming confused, angry, and stressed out; pondering every choice he'd made and wondering if he'd made the right one. Bolverk, honestly, didn't know what was what anymore; he didn't know what he was anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Descendants Of The Archipelago**

Rated; T  
Pairing; Hiccup & Astrid  
Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or Descendants. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Eight**_

_=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 12/27/2019-10:50 am)  
(Class; Ways Of Good)_

Snoggletog had been interesting to say the least. The five outcasts spent it wandering the campus, and talking a lot. Of course, they still got their three meals and sort of enjoyed the décor that was put up. Now it was a week until the big coronation, but first; family day was happening on Sunday, the 29th. It was just a day where parents could come to the school and spend time with their kids, see the school, and enjoy a nice party. The outcasts knew it was nothing special to them because it was highly unlikely their parents would be allowed off Outcast Island, even if for five minutes to take part in the festivities. At the same time; the five were kind of glad too. It would only take the blink of an eye for Drago to start trouble on Archian Isle with his power. Of course, Bolverk could do the same with his father's spell book on hand. Currently, the class was doing some silent reading or working on assignments for other classes later on today.

"Students, forgive me for interrupting," Mala got everyone's attention as the teenagers looked forward at her standing at the front of the room and facing them. "As you all know, Sunday is Family Day here at Archian Preparatory. I'm sure you're all excited to see your parents and siblings here on campus. Now…I know that five of you in particular won't be able to…Uh, enjoy those festivities due to…Distance, and laws," Mala continued, referring to the Outcast Island students in her class. "So we put together a little treat for you," she added with a bright smile.

"Oh, boy…" the five outcasts sighed heavily. Two staff members rolled in a TV cart, and behind them were the king and queen. A few things were hooked up while Mala summoned the five to come up to the front with her.

"Come, come," Mala invited. Bolverk rose first, then Olivia, Heather, Soren and Eret; the five moved as a group and stood where Mala motioned for them to do so. "Alright, we're ready…" she nodded.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Stoick whispered to Valka.

"It's only fair, Stoick," Valka reminded as Stoick nodded and looked to Mala to go ahead. Mala pressed a button on the remote as a group of adults popped up on screen. Drago was in the middle, trying to do something on his side.

"_I don't see anything, nor do I hear. What's wrong with this thing?" _Drago stated.

"_Technology is so…Unnecessary. Where are the days you could just teleport or fly to see someone?"_ remarked Olivia's father, Alvin. It seemed her mother, Maeva Ogglebert was present as well beside him. Heather's mother, Rania, stood next to Oswald. And shockingly enough, Soren's mother, Magna, was beside Madguts. Drago and Eretson had no females beside them as Bolverk knew nothing of his mother, and Eretson's wife died in childbirth.

"_The days before we got banished here,"_ Madguts rolled his eyes.

"_Someone give me a remote!"_ Drago ordered as he was handed one, trying to press different things. Rania reached over and pressed something on the keyboard as the small gaggle of people were surprised at the screen coming on and revealing their kids.

"_Heather, sweetheart!"_ Rania beamed. Heather waved to her parents with a semi-smile.

"_Livvy!" _Maeva cheered.

"Hey, Mom…Dad," Olivia replied.

"_Soren! Hello, son!" _Magna waved. Drago rolled his eyes some.

"_Shut up, all of you!"_ Drago ordered. The five outcasts quickly tensed; the man was not one for wasted time or cheerfulness. Drago had always been evil and right down to business; that would not change anytime soon, or ever for that matter.

"_Who are all those people?"_ Madguts stated.

"Classmates, Father," Soren responded.

"_Valka, so nice to see you again,"_ Alvin smirked. Valka sighed, closing her eyes.

"I can't say I feel the same," Valka responded.

"_Still married to the hothead?"_ Oswald laughed.

"At least he's good hearted!" Valka remarked.

"Val…Don't get dragged in," Stoick sighed as he pulled his wife to the side.

"We're so sorry," Eret whispered. Bolverk stepped forward.

"Hi, Dad," Bolverk greeted.

"_Bolverk!"_ Drago yelled as Bolverk froze a bit. _"I-,"_ Rania nudged him in the side a bit with a warning look. _"I miss you. How long until dad gets to see you again?"_

"There's…A big coronation coming up next week, probably some time after that we…Might be able to take a trip back to see you all," Bolverk spoke.

"We…Have to run it by the king and queen first, if we can leave and come back," Eret added in.

"_You sure I can't see you before then? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on-,"_ Drago started, but got elbowed again by Rania this time. _"You! You, my son who I love so much. It's been almost a month; I miss o-our time together,"_

"_Yes, you children are never far from our thoughts,"_ Eretson mentioned.

"_Ah yes, the days where you started the morning with making other scream in frustration, or children cry on the streets…"_ Madguts chuckled.

"_It was tolerable to live here with such sweet sounds,"_ Drago nodded with the others.

"Yes…We completely understand, Father," Bolverk replied gently.

"You can catch the coronation on TV," Soren jumped in. "It's…On the 4th, at 3 pm,"

"_Oh, wonderful. And who is joining the royal family? Stoick and Valka having another kid after sixteen years?"_ Oswald snickered a bit as Stoick went to say something this time, but Valka and Mala insisted he stay quiet.

"Their…Daughter is becoming the queen," Olivia interjected.

"_We'll be sure to watching…Intently,"_ Drago responded.

Madguts leaned in more. _"Soren, is that a dragon on your shoulder?"_

Soren said nothing. _"So nice to see the dragons again. I do miss the good old days…"_ Oswald said as Alvin and Eretson agreed.

"_Either controlling or killing them," _Drago smirked.

"_Leave the dragons out of it!"_ Soren snapped; surprising the adults. _"You can't hurt them anymore! This dragon loves me, and I love her. So give it a rest, would ya?" _this left Madguts and Magna in silence.

"_Ooh, burn,"_ Oswald laughed.

"_Oh…Shut up and got help your wife knit or something,"_ Madguts mumbled.

"_This coming from guy who gets forced to do laundry. You lost yourself after the banishment,"_ Eretson countered.

"_It's Drago's fault we all got locked up here!"_ Magna huffed. _"Taking over the world with dragons, please…"_

"_You got locked up as evil-doers long before I did! I was the last to be stopped on sheer, dumb luck,"_ Drago joined in the arguing now.

"_You got beaten because Stoick and Valka, together, combined their positive, protective, good magic,"_ Rania rolled her eyes.

"_It's still his fault. We were all fine on the island, locked up and able to break out of prisons until this power hungry fool decided to do something that got us all kicked off to our OWN ISLAND and locked in behind a barrier we can't break because our powers don't work while within it!" Maeva scoffed._

"_Did you do any better with trying to start war with them?"_ Alvin shot at her.

"_It's not my fault that-,"_ the adults began bickering back and forth as Drago looked annoyed. The teenagers looked at one another before Bolverk stepped forward and pressed the spacebar, ending the call quickly.

"I'm so sorry, kids," Valka told the teenagers.

"It's fine," Heather tried to smile.

"Thank you, for the special treat," Bolverk bowed his head as the bell rang and the five of them returned to their seats to get their bags. Their classmates were quiet, surprised to have heard everything that went down; it was clear to see that all the _care_ and _missing them_ was fake. And the five outcasts knew that right away, which is why they just stopped things. While the five packed up to get to their next class; they found themselves mostly alone and far away from Stoick, Valka, and Mala.

"Bol…" Olivia began. "What do you think our parents will do to us if we don't pull this off?"

"I…Think they'll be disappointed and never hear the end of it, but overall…Understanding and know we did our best," Bolverk smiled.

"Really?" The four friends looked at him with hope.

"No," Bolverk's smile faded. "We are definitely dead," he walked off and the others looked at one another with frowns, fully knowing that Bolverk was right. If they didn't get the scepter to tear down the barrier over Outcast Island; they were as good as dead. They would be outcasted from the outcasts if they didn't completely this mission successfully.

**. . .**

_(Sunday, 12/29/2019-11:00 am)  
(Archian Preparatory Field)  
(Family Day)_

The outcasts were definitely glad their parents couldn't be here for this; so much chaos would ensue. It was a beautiful outside, to there would be an outdoor lunch at 12:00 pm. In the meantime, the décor was fantastic and there were plenty of snack-like foods. Bolverk and his gang arrived when Astrid was leading a musical number about family and friends being together, afterward; the five friends made their way into the festivities more. Walking by a table with fruit on it; Bolverk snagged a couple grapes and enjoyed them as he saw Astrid with Stoick and Valka, taking some family pictures under an arch. Bolverk stayed put, watching her, and everything else around him. So many families; people who were around during the partial takeover by his father, Drago.

"That was a lovely performance, Astrid," Valka complimented.

"Thanks. Oh, I have something to tell you both," Astrid smiled, preparing for another picture with them. "I…Have a new boyfriend,"

"Thank Odin," Stoick sighed.

"Daddy, I though you liked Thuggory?" Astrid asked.

"I tolerated him for you, but I didn't like him," Stoick admitted.

"I always found he was spoiled, not capable of working with someone," Valka added in.

"Well, either way…I have a new boyfriend now," Astrid smiled wide for the photo between both of her parents. "There he is. Bol!" Astrid called, waving him over. Stoick and Valka's eyes widened, mouths hanging in utter shock. Astrid left their sides after the picture was snapped as Bolverk came beside Astrid.

"You called?" Bolverk chuckled a bit as he offered his arm to Astrid and she locked her arm with his.

"Mom, Dad…This is my boyfriend…Bolverk, from Outcast Island," Astrid introduced.

"Hi," Valka greeted with almost forced joy, still in shock that Astrid was dating Bolverk.

"I was…Thinking he could sit with us for lunch?" Astrid hoped and hinted.

"Of course!" Stoick laughed.

"I…Came with my friends. Can I bring them as well?" Bolverk asked.

"Certainly, the more the merrier," Stoick replied.

"I'll go get them," Bolverk told Astrid as she nodded and they hugged.

"How…About quick game of golf?" Stoick offered.

"Sounds great," Astrid agreed.

"I'll gather my friends and watch while you play with your parents," Bolverk suggested.

"Alright," Astrid smiled wide. Stoick led Valka towards the small golf course as Valka tried to not panic.

**. . .**

_(11:45 pm)_

Bolverk and his friends joined in the golf game; he was waiting for them at the next spot as an older man approached. "Hello," he greeted Bolverk.

"Hi," Bolverk offered a smile.

"I don't believe I've met you before," the man informed.

"I'm…Sort of a transfer student," Bolverk shrugged.

"Ah," the man nodded, understanding. Thuggory came over now, smiling.

"Dad!" Thuggory stated.

"Oh, Thuggory. Good to see you, lad. Give me a hug," the old man chuckled, hugging Thuggory. Bolverk faced both of them.

"Dad?" Bolverk asked.

"My father…" Thuggory informed coldly. "Dad, you shouldn't talk to this guy,"

"Why ever not?" the old man wondered. A twinge of annoyance hit Bolverk as he leaned on his club with a smirk like his father's. The old man's eyes widened instantly, realizing who he was. "You!" he said in shock. It seemed to be enough to bring the area to silence. "How…Are you here?" Bolverk didn't feel he should have to answer. Astrid hurried over quickly beside Bolverk.

"Chief Mogadon, it's okay," Astrid said. "Drago is still on the island; this is his son, Bolverk…" she tried.

"I don't' believe that makes it any better, Astrid," Thuggory scoffed.

"Hush you," Astrid snapped at him. "Don't you remember my proclamation, to give the kids of Outcast Island a chance?" she said softly.

"A chance to what, Princess Astrid? Finish what their parents couldn't?" Mogadon remarked. "Come now…You remember, don't you? The wars, the fighting…And worst of all; your father's cruelty to people and dragons," he stared at Bolverk. "Because of your father's evil…Those innocent dragons were forced under his control, to do his bidding by killing equally innocent lives. My son had to grow up without his mother because of your father's obsession with dominating not just us, but the world. For people to bow to him, or die if they refused…"

Bolverk swallowed a lump that formed in his throat; it actually did sound really bad. The sad part was that it was bad; his father caused so much pain and suffering during his time before the defeat. Bolverk stepped toward Mogadon, feeling guilt for his father's actions. "I'm-" Bolverk started.

"Don't you touch him!" Thuggory demanded, shoving Bolverk back some.

"Don't do this, Thuggory," Astrid warned him.

"Everyone can see it, but you, Astrid. Those five are bad, evil, rotten to the core like their parents and they've admitted to it!" Thuggory pointed at her angrily. "What do you think their parents taught them on Outcast Island? We all heard it in class on Friday? Starting the morning with tormenting others? Stealing? Lying? And they laugh about it because that's how they have fun,"

"Hey, back off her, Thuggory," Bolverk warned.

"Fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. And when you mess up; I'll be waiting to take out on and personally deliver you back to Outcast Island," Thuggory remarked. "All of them are bad. Eret snuck his way onto the football team. Soren will end up killing his dragon in fear of it. Olivia is likely to burn the school down trying to cook. Heather…You're just a flirt, waiting to break someone's heart. And you…Bolverk, stole my girlfriend,"

"He didn't steal me!" Astrid defended Bolverk now.

"I'm the flirt?" Heather glared. And then out of rage, she socked him in the face. "That makes you a jerk for hitting on me when Astrid left you!" Thuggory lost his balance and had a bloody nose. Heather grabbed Bolverk's hand, pulling him with her. "Come on, Bol," Bolverk shot Astrid an apologetic look. "Outcasts!" Heather called the remaining three to follow them. The five outcasts briskly made their escape from the crowd.

Astrid stood there as her friends looked surprised that she defended the outcasts; they helped Thuggory up and tended to the wound. "I was afraid of this happening," Valka sighed.

"Mom…It's not their fault," Astrid tried.

"No, daughter…It's yours," Stoick informed, pulling Valka away with him. Astrid lowered her head.

**. . .**

_(2:00 pm)_

When all the guests had left; the Outcasts decided it was safe to come out and sit at a picnic table with some lunch. Other were around them, basically talking behind their backs but it was more or less to their face. The five sat quietly, unsure how to handle the situation at hand because right now; it was very conflicting. Astrid approached, smiling.

"There you are," Astrid stated. "How are you all?" No reply. "Hey, forget about earlier. Some people are…More willing to let go of the past than others. Can't please them all, right?" she laughed a bit, but the others didn't respond. "I promise that things after the coronation will settle down and it'll be back to normal," she assured. Astrid set her hands on Bolverk's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "I have a few things to do, but I'll catch you later, okay?" Astrid then headed off.

Fishlegs approached the table the outcasts were at. "Heather," Fishlegs said as she looked at him. "About before,"

"Fishlegs!" Thuggory snapped at him.

"Fishlegs, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault," Heather tried.

"It's-," Fishlegs started.

"Fishlegs!" Thuggory glared.

"Fishlegs…" Heather said softly.

"I'm…Sorry; I can't," Fishlegs returned to the others. Heather shoved her food away, hurt.

"What do we do?" Eret asked Bolverk quietly. Bolverk didn't say anything, but he sensed others coming slower. The particular voice of Bjorn, Mala's son, hitting his ears.

"Bolverk is just Astrid's bad boy thing," Bjorn told Thuggory. "I'm sure she'll see soon what we all do, and then they'll be gone and she'll return to you," Bolverk, usually one not to show emotion; let his anger get the better of him as he cracked his knuckles. "I mean, Astrid is never going to make an outcast her king," Bjorn remarked with laughter.

Bolverk closed his eyes as he stood up and faced them. "The desire to help was fair and true; but I won't be made the fool, so I'm taking back what I gave to you," he stated, opening his eyes as they narrowed and glowed green. With just a quick wave of his hand; Bjorn's hair returned to what it was before Bolverk had cast the spell to change his hair to something cool. "There's a lot more where that came from if you so choose to cross me in rebellion," he warned.

"Who do you think you are?" Thuggory growled.

"It's not a matter of think. I know who I am; the son of Drago Bludvist…So go ahead, test me if you think I'm kidding," Bolverk invited. In fear, the others scurried off. Bolverk's eyes returned to normal as he took a deep breath and faced his friends, who had risen to have his back if needed. "You know something; that just made it perfectly clear for me. I'm really looking forward to next Saturday…Let's grab that scepter and get back where we can be who we really are," he said. The friends said nothing, but they felt the same right now. A minor disagreement from earlier got everyone to turn on them, so why should they keep playing nice? There was nothing to feel bad about now. The five outcasts silently moved across campus and back into the school. There was just one more week of this, and they'd be free to show everyone who they really were.


	9. Chapter 9

**Descendants Of The Archipelago**

Rated; T  
Pairing; Hiccup & Astrid  
Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or Descendants. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Nine**_

_=Normal POV=  
(Friday, 1/03/2020-9:00 pm)  
(Boy's Dorm)_

The days leading up today were everything the outcasts expected, nothing but being ignored, talked about, and getting dirty or scared looked while overall being entirely uneventful. It was just classes and the standard lunch and dinner meals at their regular time. Astrid was the only one basically still on the outcasts' side, because she was still madly in love with Bolverk due to the spell. Despite what was said last Sunday about having no second thoughts or doubts on the situation of taking the scepter and rushing it back to Outcast Island; there was hesitation growing as they were now on the night before, planned the big steal. Bolverk himself was feeling it; Astrid kissed his cheek, and told him she loved him over dinner. Of course, Bolverk didn't reply and Astrid promised that no matter what; she would teach him love and they'd be happy once he knew what it felt like and let it just run free. Tonight, after class; the teenagers got their homework done and then were called to a later meeting in the boy's dorm room regarding the mission, and that's where the five outcasts were now.

"You four will be up in the balcony, directly across from where Astrid is crowned. I'll be up front to Astrid's left when Gothi crowns and blessed Astrid as the queen," Bolverk stated, showing everyone on a drawn map of the throne room where the coronation was taking place. "As soon as it's done, I'll grab the scepter from Gothi,"

"We'll come down and meet you before teleport ourselves back to Outcast Island; the barrier will let us in no problem," Eret said. "No one is going to take a shot at us with the scepter in your hands,"

"And we'll give the scepter to your dad, so he can break the barrier," Heather nodded.

"Then the revenge begins," Soren added in.

"No one on Archian Isle will be able to stop it once Drago has the scepter; he'll be able to bend both good and evil to his will, using Stoick and Valka's power against them," Olivia mentioned.

"So everyone understands the plan?" Bolverk asked.

"We do," Heather, Olivia, Soren and Eret nodded. The five looked at one another, a silent moment between them about what they were going to do in a week.

"Good," Bolverk said. Soren and Eret went to their beds, staying quiet as Olivia and Heather prepared to leave. Bolverk stayed at the table, reading over a spell in his book that Heather caught sight of the title for; _Breaking A Love Spell_.

"Bol…You want to break Astrid's spell?" Heather asked.

Bolverk flinched a bit, but sighed. "I've just…Been thinking. When Dad and the others return; they'll be…Taking over the towns, establishing themselves as rulers and letting all the bad guys do whatever they like under probably, my father's reign; having Astrid still be in love with me seems a little too much. Too rotten…Even for me," Bolverk admitted calmly.

"Yeah…" Heather put a hand on his shoulder. Bolverk composed himself; clearing his throat and closing the spell book.

"Back to your room," Bolverk stood up.

"Bol…" Olivia tried as Bolverk opened the door to the room.

"I gave you an order," Bolverk stated coldly. Olivia and Heather glanced to Soren and Eret, but they reluctantly didn't argue and left the room. "I'll be back," he stated, leaving as well. Bolverk went out of sight, going downstairs in the elevator.

**. . .**

_(9:30 pm)  
(Kitchen)_

Bolverk decided to go with something easier food-wise as the counter spell; a cookie. Specifically a double chocolate chip, which was Astrid's favorite as said by her during their first date. Bolverk was mixing everything in silence, thinking about his reasoning behind this; it was too evil for him to keep Astrid in love with him? Bolverk contemplated why he'd said that. The son of Drago Bludvist feeling something is _too_ evil? Bolverk was adding in the final things, stirring the mix around slowly while still thinking about what was happening to him. All Bolverk could do was settle on the fact that he'd come to slightly care for Astrid, and maybe even enjoy the time he'd spent here away from all the madness known as _home_. Bolverk was sure he felt love, as Astrid said she wanted him to know the feeling of, but there was a certain…Pain accompanied with known that tomorrow; all of this good on Archian Isle was going to end.

Bolverk sighed, looking back in the spell book realizing he had everything. Bolverk took a deep breath, still mixing. _"A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening?"_ Bolverk began to sing as he felt pressure behind his eyes, tears forming and brimming. Bolverk stopped stirring as both hands went on the table. _"I know its time to say goodbye, so hard to let go…"_ Bolverk choked up a bit, bowing his head and a single tear slipping down his cheek and landing in the mixture. Clearing his throat, Bolverk wiped his eyes, closed the spell book and got back to work on making the cookie. There was only enough batter for the one, which would for Astrid to eat after the coronation ended.

**. . .**

_(Saturday, 1/04/2020-2:30 pm)  
(Haddock Palace)_

Today was the day; Astrid's coronation to become queen of Archian Isle. All residents were in the heart of the island, Berk, excited for the big moment where they got a new ruler. The streets were lined with guests that had smiling faces. The only people in the throne room were royals, but everyone would be able to watch on the big screen above the castle entrance. King Stoick and Queen Valka were standing on the steps on the palace as the carriage holding Astrid and Bolverk was being pulled horses to the base of the stairs. Astrid was dressed in a beautiful light blue, off the shoulder, three-quarter sleeves, floor-length dress with white shoes that had less than two inches of heel length. Bolverk was wearing a black suit, black shoes with a tie the color of Astrid's dress.

While being admired and cheered for as they were pulled by the horse-drawn carriage, Bolverk had the cookie in small box in his hands as Astrid noticed he was looking down. Astrid held his hand as he looked at her. "No need to be nervous, Bolverk; I'm the one becoming queen. You look how I feel," Astrid stated. "All you have to do is stand to my left and keep supporting me as you have,"

"Thank you," Bolverk replied calmly.

"Um, Bolverk…Would you…Be willing to wear my ring? It's nothing special, just a gold ring that represents Archian Isle; the crest of this place. All the residents have one, but I know you and your friends don't. I plan on having the pieces made for them, but as my boyfriend; I-I want you to wear mine. It can either be represented as a ring, necklace, or bracelet," Astrid said, holding the piece of jewelry in her hand.

"Um," Bolverk paused. "N-Not right now. It would…Probably fall right off and I wouldn't want to lose it," he said as an excuse. "Oh, I have something for you,"

"You didn't have to get me anything," Astrid blushed a bit.

"I didn't really get it; I…Made it," Bolverk smiled a bit, handing her the box. "For after the ceremony; a little snack for when you need a little energy boost before we actually get to eat," Bolverk stated.

"Always thinking of me," Astrid said, opening the box to see the double chocolate chip cookie sitting there. "And my favorite too. Thank you," she kissed his cheek. Bolverk looked around as Astrid lifted the cookie to her mouth. "But I need some of that energy now," she giggled, taking a bite.

Bolverk's eyes widened some. "No!" he exclaimed, panicking.

"Mm…This is so good," Astrid beamed.

"U-Uh…" Bolverk hesitated his next set of words.

"Bol?" Astrid inquired.

"D-Do you…Uh, feel…Okay?" Bolverk inquired.

"You bet," Astrid finished the cookie, swallowing as she got the crumbs off her face and hands.

"Would you, uh, say you still…Feel very strongly towards me?" Bolverk hoped he worded that alright.

"Not sure," Astrid replied as Bolverk got nervous that this whole thing was about to blow up in his face. "I mean, we should probably give the anti-love potion some time to work, right?"

"Right," Bolverk sat back; then her words hit him. "Wait…Huh? What?" Astrid couldn't help it; she laughed at him a bit. "Y-You knew that I-," Bolverk started.

"That you spelled me? Yeah," Astrid nodded calmly.

"I-I can explain myself," Bolverk insisted.

"No, no; I get it. I…Was with Thuggory; you developed a crush on me and didn't trust that it would happen on its own," Astrid stated.

"Right…Right, yes; that's exactly it," Bolverk replied gently, trying to calm his beating heart.

"I suppose I should be thanking you, Bolverk. If you…Hadn't done what you did; I might not have seen how utterly awful Thuggory was as a boyfriend. Heck, I found out my parents didn't even like him," Astrid laughed some now.

"U-Um…Y-You're welcome, I think," Bolverk responded, unsure of how else to reply. "S-So, how long have you known?"

"Since our first date to the Enchanted Cove; your spell washed away when I went swimming. Once you saved me; I questioned what was going on and I guess it just kind of hit me that you must have spelled me to love you if I was on a date with you. Everything from the night I found you and your friends making that drink in the kitchen came forward and it made sense what happened," Astrid explained.

"Oh," Bolverk looked down. "So you've just been…Faking everything since then?" he wondered as Astrid lifted his hand, setting the ring on his right hand ring finger; it's a perfect fit.

"I haven't been faking anything, Bolverk," Astrid admitted as she held his hand. Bolverk's eyes widened a bit; that meant that Astrid meant everything she said to him since their date in the cove about loving him. Astrid smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek as the carriage reached the base of the stairs. Two guards opened the door and offered to help Astrid down, but Bolverk stood up, going ahead of her and offering his hand to her. Astrid set hers in his as Bolverk helped her down the two step and onto the red carpet which led up the stairs. Bolverk offered his arm as Astrid linked her hand in on his arm as they walked up to where Stoick and Valka waited for them.

Valka hugged Astrid, kissing her cheek and then Stoick hugged Astrid and kissed her temple. Bolverk felt he should say something to her parents. "A-About the other day-," he started.

"I told Astrid this wouldn't be easy," Stoick cut Bolverk off.

"And you taught me that a leader has believe in themselves if they want everyone else to believe in them too," Astrid stated.

"And you have to follow your heart," Valka interjected. "You keep following yours, sweetheart," she added.

"We're very proud of you, Astrid," Stoick bowed his head. "You're going to make a fine queen,"

"Thanks, Mom," Astrid replied softly. "Thanks, Dad," she added. Stoick led Valka off to the side as Astrid faced Bolverk. "Wish me luck,"

"You don't need it," Bolverk smiled at her. Astrid smiled back as he went to move off to the side where Stoick and Valka were. However, a loud roar silenced the area; no Terrible Terror could have made it either. Everyone was quiet, looking around, and then before their eyes; a dragon shot in and landed on the stairs before Astrid and Bolverk.

"Oh, my Gods…" Valka gasped. "A dragon…We haven't seen any in…Almost seventeen years,"

"And not just any dragon…This is a Night Fury, even more rare than when the dragons were part of our lives," Stoick corrected. "Rumored to be entirely untrainable too," this dragon was a medium-sized, about twenty-six feet long with at least a forty-eight long wing span. The dragon was black with some lighter patches and green eyes. The dragon made a step towards Astrid, who in her shock, flinched in fear. Night Furies were rumored to be the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, and also, many were warned not to engage this dragon; only hide and pray it didn't find you.

The Night Fury kept it's eyes on Astrid, stepping forward again as Bolverk got between them. "Bolverk, no…" Astrid tried to hold his hand.

"Go stand with your parents," Bolverk told her firmly.

"But what about you?! You're gonna get hurt or killed," Astrid argued.

"That's a chance I take, but Archian Isle can't lose you, Astrid. Go, I got this," Bolverk informed.

"How do you know that!?" Astrid glared.

"My father controlled thousands of dragons; I can handle one," Bolverk stated as he used his arm to push her towards her father, who pulled her back. Bolverk kept his eyes on the Night Fury who was growling lowly. "Alright, Dragon…" Bolverk said. "We don't want any trouble…" the Night Fury growled more.

"Bol! Dragons hold grudges! They probably remember your dad, and thereby extension, know you're bad news to them," Heather called. "Don't use magic to stop him,"

"I had no intention of doing so, Heather…Just ssh," Bolverk sighed, taking a deep breath. "Easy…Easy now, Night Fury," Bolverk showed both of his hands to be bare. The dragon stopped growling some, still eyeing Bolverk carefully. Bolverk offered his hand closer; the Night Fury leaned a bit, sniffing, but pulled back and snarled. Bolverk pulled his hand back, watching the dragon's eye, which were focusing on his suit jacket. Bolverk opened it up as the dragon growled more as Bolverk pulled out his spell book as the Night Fury growled more.

"That's Drago's…" Stoick said in shock.

"Dad give it to me before I came here, in case us coming here was a trick…" Bolverk admitted. The dragon roared at Bolverk again. "Okay, okay…" Bolverk tossed the book aside as the Night Fury seemed to instantly calm down, sitting down on his back legs and looking Bolverk curiously. "There…See? It's alright. I won't hurt you…You can trust me, bud," he brought his hand up again. The Night Fury growled lowly as Bolverk brought his hand back to his side.

Bolverk sighed as he turned his head, closing his eyes and extending his hand again; palm out. The Night Fury stared for a moment before leaning in more and closing his own eyes before his snout made contact with Bolverk's hand. "Bolverk bonded with a Night Fury," Astrid's eyes widened.

"This is absurd," Thuggory huffed. "He shouldn't be allowed to bond to a Night Fury; his father tried to take over the world with dragons!"

"Will you shut up!" Astrid's friends and Bolverk's friends yelled at him. The sudden yelling made the Night Fury pull away from Bolverk's hand; both opened their eyes.

"He's going to do the same! He even has a spell book; the one his father used to try and dominate us all with dragons!" Thuggory glared. The Night Fury instantly lifted his tail to block Bolverk off protectively.

"That's the Night Fury's way of telling you to back off," Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Bolverk didn't use magic on the dragon; they bonded and now the Night Fury has chosen to protect him. There is nothing unwilling about this," Eret mentioned.

"It's not a debate for now," Valka stated. "The laws of bonding are quite clear…The Night Fury belongs to Bolverk,"

"Now, let's get on with the crowning," Stoick informed. "Bolverk, I don't assume he's going to leave your side; he may come in the throne room as long as he stays calm,"

"No problem," Bolverk assured. It was a shock to everyone, and the entire kingdom saw it whether in person or live, home from their couches. An Outcast, the son of Drago Bludvist, without the use of any magic, bonded with the most fearsome and rarest dragon known to people; a Night Fury. Dragons had been gone for nearly seventeen years as of the end of next month, the end of February. But here a full dragon stood on Archian Isle and had openly, willingly decided to trust Bolverk Bludvist, and bond with him. And not just any bond; a physical contact one, which were known to be the absolute strongest types of bonds.

Now, with all that under control, though; it was time to proceed with what today was. Astrid becoming queen. Things picked right back up as all honored attendees filed into the throne room. Bolverk stood in his spot on the left side of the room with Toothless beside him, sitting back on his legs calmly. Bolverk did have his spell book back, and tucked away in his jacket pocket. With everyone in position; the double doors opened as Astrid began her walk down the black carpet to the small rise where her parents and Gothi stood. As Astrid passed people, they would bow. Up in the stands above those double doors were stood Eret, Olivia, Heather, and Soren. The four looked at one another, feeling guilty about what was going to happen in just moments.


	10. Chapter 10

**Descendants Of The Archipelago**

Rated; T  
Pairing; Hiccup & Astrid  
Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or Descendants. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Ten**_

_=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 1/04/2020-3:00 pm)  
(Haddock Palace; Throne Room)_

Every person that Astrid walked by so elegantly, bowed in respect to their princess and soon to be in just minutes; their queen. As Astrid strolled by Bolverk, who bowed gently. The Night Fury lowered his head as well; Bolverk had not yet given him a name as the coronation took precedence. Besides, Bolverk figured none of it would matter when the villains returned. As Astrid stood before her parents; the scepter stood on it's stand between them. The scepter had a black stick with intricate designed caved along the length, the white crystal at the top was held in place by golden dragon figurine wrapping it's body around. Bolverk eyed the staff which contained the power to break the barrier on Outcast Island; then he looked up to his friends, who were looking at him as well. Bolverk's stare turned back to the ceremony as Gothi stepped up, offering a bow to Stoick first and then turning to Valka. Gothi bowed and hugged the woman, before Valka bowed and removed the queen's crown from atop of her head.

Gothi stepped in front of Astrid, who lowered herself to both knees gently and bowed her head as Gothi placed the crown on Astrid's head. Astrid remained still as Gothi was handed the staff by both Valka and Stoick; she smiled. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the residents of Archian Isle with mercy, love, and grace for as long as you shall reign?" Gothi asked.

"I solemnly do swear to do these things," Astrid replied.

Gothi smiled as she tapped Astrid's left, then right shoulder. "Then it is my honor to proclaim you, Astrid Haddock, the new queen of Archian Isle," Gothi placed the staff in one hand as she offered her spare to help Astrid up to her feet. Out of nowhere the scepter was grabbed from Gothi's hand as people gasped and screamed in fear. The scepter raged with power that the person holding it could not control. The scepter burst, sparking as a long stream of white shot forward, but didn't hit anyone.

"Bjorn! What are you doing!" Mala demanded.

"If you won't let me do things so I can look cool; I'll do it myself!" Bjorn tried to hold the scepter still and handle the power but he couldn't. People ducked and tried to be out of a firing range.

"Take cover," Stoick ordered as Bolverk saw an opening, which hadn't been part of the plan. Bolverk jumped in, pushing Astrid behind him so she wouldn't get hit by the haphazard swinging that was being done by Bjorn. Bolverk waiting until Bjorn faced him once more before he stepped forward putting both hands on the staff and then struggling to get it away from Bjorn.

"Bolverk, be careful!" Valka pleaded, standing beside Stoick on his right side; Gothi was on left. After a little more force, Bolverk pulled the scepter from Bjorn's hands and held it up out of reach. Surprisingly, the scepter's overflow of power seemed to cease, revealing to all watching that Bolverk had to have immense magical power of his own to be able to hold the staff without any problem and keep it from radiating out of control as it did with Bjorn. Heather, Eret, Soren, and Olivia left their spot and hurried to get downstairs to meet up with Bolverk as part of the plan.

Bolverk held the staff in both hands, panting as people actually remained scared. A scepter containing a great deal of Stoick and Valka's power in the hands of Bolverk, someone who apparently had close to or equal power to be able to hold it and keep it calm was not good; especially since everyone had been treating the outcasts so horribly since family day. Bolverk already showed his vengeful side by undoing Bjorn's look that he gifted a month ago, and assured there was more where that came from if they pushed him. Astrid put her hand up lightly to Bolverk, being cautious.

"Bolverk…Give me the scepter, please," Astrid asked lightly.

"Stand back," Bolverk warned her.

"Hey, it's okay now," Astrid smiled stepping closer.

Bolverk's eyes narrowed. "Astrid, I said stand back!" he yelled now. The four friends burst through the double doors and got up behind Bolverk.

"Let's go," Olivia urged.

"Revenge time," Eret reminded.

"I told you!" Thuggory snapped as Bolverk turned and glared at him and that group near Thuggory backed up in fear, even his father put a hand over his son's mouth and told him to be quiet.

"So that's what this is? Everything was to take the scepter, break the barrier and get revenge?" Tuffnut stated the obvious.

"It's not their revenge," Snotlout remarked.

"It's for their parents…" Adelaide commented softly. "The scepter is the key to smashing the barrier on Outcast Island and releasing the villains who want revenge for being defeated and locked up the last sixteen years,"

"This is that you want to do, Bolverk?" Astrid looked at him with sad eyes.

"We have no choice, Astrid," Bolverk claimed firmly, facing her and still holding the scepter in his hands. "Our parents-,"

"Your parents made their choice, Bolverk," Astrid reminded. "This is when you make yours," she added. Bolverk didn't reply. "I invited you all here because I didn't believe you should all have to suffer a punishment you were born into because of your parents selfish, evil desires. To give you a chance to choose who and what you are, to choose the life you want to live,"

"I'm evil, Astrid. I'm Drago Bludvist's son…This is the only life I know how to live," Bolverk stated.

"But that doesn't mean you can't learn to live another one. I brought you here to give you that choice; where you decide what you want. I know what your parents want you to do for them," Astrid stepped closer, despite Bolverk having told her to stay back. "But that's not what I'm asking you, Bolverk…" she said softly as Bolverk looked at her. "Look me in the eyes," she demanded gently as Bolverk's eyes met her blue ones. "Tell me what _you _want,"

Bolverk didn't say anything at first as his eyes darted around the silent throne room. Bolverk looked at the people around him, scared of what he could do. Bolverk saw Astrid's parents, also looking at him questioningly of what he was about to do. And then Bolverk set his eyes on his bonded Night Fury, who warbled sadly at him, giving questioning eyes. "I-," he hesitated an answer.

"Bol?" Heather asked.

"I-I think I want to be good," Bolverk said, still unsure of what he was actually saying.

"You are good, Bolverk." Astrid smiled some.

"How do you know that, Astrid?...Look at me; my name alone means misfortune and evil…" Bolverk demanded.

"That's just a name. That's all it is. I'm listening to my heart, Bolverk. That's all I've done all my life, and it's led me to where I am right now. On our first date, I told you that I didn't see evil in your eyes, and I don't feel in your heart. Bolverk; you've stood up for me, saved me from drowning, gave me your favorite jacket, protected us from those hatching eggs, and even bonded to a Night Fury using…Kindness, understanding, and trust…Bolverk, your name does not define who you are. Your choices do, and the choice you make right now is what everyone will know you as. Is this what you want to do?" Astrid asked. "What is your heart telling you?"

Bolverk lowered his guard, but still held the scepter. "I-I don't want to do this," he admitted and faced his friends. "And my heart is telling me that we are not them," he motioned out to the direction of Outcast Island. "Eret, stealing things for your dad doesn't make you happy; sports and victory parties does," Bolverk said.

"Heck yeah," one of the members for the football team cheered.

"Liv, cooking and making outfits puts a huge smile on your face," Bolverk stated. "Soren; you love curling up with your dragon, teaching her tricks; who would have thought after being afraid of them your whole life…" Soren felt Flare rub against his cheek and purr a bit. "And Heather…" Bolverk smiled a bit. "You do not have to play dumb to get a guy to notice you; you are so smart," Heather sniffled a bit, nodding to him. "And I don't want to take over the world with evil…It doesn't make me happy," Bolverk looked down a bit. "I wanna go to school, fly my dragon…And be with Astrid," he said as Astrid's eyes widened a bit. "Because Astrid makes me really happy," Bolverk held up his hand that had her ring in place on his finger still. Bolverk faced his friends again. "Us being friends makes us really happy…Not destroying things or lives…" he paused before putting his right fist out. "I choose good, you guys,"

There was a round of gasps as the other four friends didn't move at first. Eret was first to step in with his fist to Bolverk's. "Good,"

Olivia smiled, copying the motion. "I choose good too,"

Heather let a tear slip, but she was smiling. "Good for me,"

"So…Just to be clear…No one cares how undeniably angry our parents are going to be with us?" Soren asked as the four friends laughed a bit. "Because they are gonna be really mad,"

"Your parents can't reach you here," Stoick assured as Valka nodded.

"That barrier can't be broken without the scepter," Valka added.

Soren smiled, putting his fist in with the others. "Okay then. Good," Bolverk looked back at Astrid, motioning with his head to join them. Astrid stepped forward, putting her fist in with them.

"I'm so proud of you," Astrid leaned her head on his shoulder. People clapped and cheered, happy that the five weren't going to go through with the plan to steal the scepter for revenge. However, the rejoicing didn't last as there was a flash and when the light faded; Drago Bludvist stood with Alvin, Madguts, Oswald and Eretson.

"We're back!" Alvin chuckled.

"No…No, it can't be…" Valka gasped, holding onto Stoick's arm.

Astrid backed away from Bolverk now, the look on her face giving Bolverk all he needed to see to understand that she thought he had done this. "Bolverk…Y-You lied to me,"

"No! Astrid, no; I didn't! I-," Bolverk tried.

"Don't be too hurt, Prin-Excuse me, Queen…" Madguts smirked.

"Bolverk didn't do anything," Eretson rolled his eyes.

"When the first kid grabbed the scepter; the power was too much for him to handle and the stream of light hit the barrier," Oswald stated.

"Mom! I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," Bjorn stated as Mala kept her beside him in her embrace.

"Not that it mattered; Bolverk and the others were gonna nab it anyway," Alvin shrugged.

"Enough, all of you," Drago ordered. "Gods, I should have come alone instead of bringing you amateurs with me," he sighed. "Well done, son," Drago faced Bolverk now. "I admit, I was beginning to think you wouldn't go through with the mission. You did always have trouble being truly evil, like me," Drago shrugged. "But…Here you are, holding the scepter to our future," he added in with a grin.

"Well, you thought right, Dad…I'm not going through with it," Bolverk stated firmly as Drago's smile fell to a thin line. "Go away, Father," the other villains were quiet as Bolverk's order.

"Excuse me, boy?" Drago glared.

"You heard me, old man," Bolverk replied. "You're not getting this scepter," he added. Drago suddenly laughed out loud.

"Trying to stand up to me? What a laugh. Oh, you got me good, son," Drago slapped his knee. Bolverk glared hard. "Scepter me, let's move it along," Drago demanded.

"No," Bolverk refused. Drago glared at Bolverk intently. "I'm not giving you the key to destroying this place and take over the world with your foolish crusade to be in charge. This stops right now,"

"And what are you going to do?" Drago laughed with the other villains. "Defeat us all with your puny power?"

Bolverk's eyes flashed green. "By the power of light, I command evil from my sight and back to Outcast Island without a fight!" Bolverk slammed the base of the scepter down and the stone on the top radiated white. Drago covered himself as a green portal above opened, pulling up Alvin, Madguts, Oswald, and Eretson without much effort. The portal closed and the four of them vanished from sight. Drago checked around him, seeing the others were gone.

"It seems you have some tricks up your sleeve," Drago grinned. "But not enough power to take on me,"

"But we do!" Stoick glared. Drago snagged the scepter from Bolverk's grip and threw out his hand as Valka and Stoick were forced to separate from one another and paralyzed in place, unable to move anything from the shoulders down.

"But not without this, or each other," Drago laughed maniacally. "You two don't have enough power when you're not together. Now then…Where should we begin?" Drago smirked. "How about with this!" the ring Astrid gave to Bolverk ripped off his finger and hooked onto one of the metal dragon claws on the scepter. Bolverk lowered his head a bit before looking back at his father, who was laughing. "Oh, Bolverk…When are you going to learn that you're not strong enough to beat me; you never could, and you never will. You know something, though…I blame myself. I wasn't hard enough on you, and you didn't grasp what true evil was. Now look at you…Trying to stand up and do the right thing, falling in love…It's weak and ridiculous. It's not what you want, son,"

"And how would you know, Dad? Huh? How would you know what I want? Have you ever asked me what I want?" Bolverk yelled at him as Drago stared at him. "Dad, I'm not like you,"

"Well, off course, Bolverk. I've had years and years of practice being evil, using my power where as you grew up on the island where that wasn't available. You know who you are, boy. Look, you even managed to get a dragon for us to start up the army," the Night Fury glared and growled at Drago, but Bolverk put up a hand to make him stay back.

"You are not using him to find the dragons and rebuild your army," Bolverk refused again.

"Bolverk, Bolverk…Don't try to be a hero. You're a villain! An outcast kid. With magic back; I can teach you the real evil and you'll see that it's better. Don't worry; you'll get there once you get to see everything starts with the take over," Drago assured.

"No, I won't," Bolverk stared firmly. "And I really wish you'd never gotten there yourself," he added as Drago's smile fell and he glared. "I only did all that stuff to make you happy, but it was never enough. You were never proud of the awful, cruel things I did. It was always work, work, study, and more work with you. I've found since being here that I don't like being mean to those who don't deserve it. I like the peacefulness this place brings; I like that I can have fun and practice my magic to do incredible things. I get it, Dad; there will always be evil in this world. But there is also good and everyone in the world makes that decision for themselves. Just because I'm your son doesn't mean I have to be like you. I don't want to be evil, and I refuse to be. Love is not weak or ridiculous; it's actually really amazing. This is the choice I'm making; I choose good!"

Drago glared hard. "I know one thing, young man…" Drago pointed the scepter at him. "You have no room for love in your life!"

Bolverk glared back, throwing his hand out. "And now I demand the scepter to my hand!" he commanded firmly. The scepter glowed white and pulled Drago close enough for Bolverk to grab it back from him. "Ha-ha, it worked," Bolverk grinned.

"I hardly think so. This is…Tedious, annoying, aggravating, and immature. Give me the scepter! Give it to me right now," Drago demanded coldly.

"No," Bolverk remarked.

"You'll regret this…" Drago's eyes glowed green as a black smoke began to form around him. Drago transformed and grew into a large dragon, standing before them.

"Oh no…" Astrid paled. "A Bewilderbeast…"

"Evacuate!" Stoick demanded.

"Everyone get outside and find cover!" Valka said firmly. The guests ran for it, getting outside to avoid the large, stampeding Bewilderbeast that was Drago Bludvist.

"Go with them," Bolverk ordered.

"Got it!" the four replied, rushing off to help keep the residents safe. Bolverk went to Stoick and Valka; his eyes flashed green, touching their hands as there was a flash of blue and they were able to move.

"Your majesties…" Bolverk bowed his head. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry,"

"It wasn't you, son," Stoick informed.

"Stoick, we need to protect the people!" Valka insisted.

"Right," Stoick nodded.

"Go. I'll deal with my dad," Bolverk assured. "Mind if I hold onto this?" he motioned to the scepter.

"Use whatever power you need," Stoick put a hand on his shoulder. Bolverk nodded, heading outside to see that his friends and Astrid's had formed up and trying to keep Drago's attention on them. Even the Night Fury was helping, shooting blasts at Drago's face. Drago roared out knocking them all back.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Bolverk shouted, getting his father's attention now. Drago snarled at Bolverk. "This is between you and me, Father,"

"Bol, no!" Heather panicked.

"Help Stoick and Valka keep the guests safe! I'll take care of dear old daddy…" Bolverk remarked. The Night Fury came beside him, rubbing against his arm. "Wanna help me out, bud?" the dragon warbled, revealing his gums. "Huh…Toothless? I think we just found your name," the dragon, now dubbed Toothless, licked his face. "Let's do this," Bolverk climbed on his back. "Sky!" Toothless darted into the sky. No one knew what was going to happen, but no matter what; it seemed Bolverk was going to handle the fight against his father.


	11. Chapter 11

**Descendants Of The Archipelago**

Rated; T  
Pairing; Hiccup & Astrid  
Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or Descendants. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Eleven**_

_=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 1/04/2020-3:45 pm)  
(Outside Haddock Palace)_

Bolverk and Toothless flew high into the sky and prepared their assault to stop Drago, who was currently in the form of a Bewilderbeast; one of the strongest dragons to exist because of the incredible ability to take control of other dragons. "Alright, Toothless…Let's knock him down a few pegs," Toothless warbled in response to his friend; the rebounded and flew right at Drago. Toothless fired off a couple rounds of his blasts. Bolverk looked down to see that Stoick, Valka, and a group of others were protecting the residents with a large barrier; this was good because this fight was gonna be big. Astrid stood with her friends, and beside them was Bolverk's friends.

"We have to help him," Astrid stated.

"No," Eret told her.

"Let Bolverk handle it," Heather said. "He's got this,"

"And so can all of us if we join together," Fishlegs remarked.

"Bolverk is probably the only one strong enough to take his father on; we're best right here and out of the way," Soren informed.

"Bolverk has a point to prove; let him be," Olivia mentioned. After ten minutes, Toothless landed as Drago roared at both of them and shot a blast of ice to bury them in it. Toothless instantly wrapped his wings around Bolverk as the ice encased them.

"Bolverk!" Astrid screamed with concern. "No!" she tried to get to him, but Snotlout and Tuffnut kept her back.

"Wait…" Valka whispered. In the middle of the ice; there was a bright blue glow the grew larger and larger.

"Protect this group of mine which stands behind!" Olivia, Soren, Heather, and Eret connected hands, forming a barrier over to keep safe the people behind them. The ice exploded revealing Toothless as he unraveled his wings to reveal Bolverk within. Toothless was glowing blue; his back spines were split apart as the blue took over down his back, his throat, and nostrils. Toothless roared at Drago, using his wing to push Bolverk back behind him.

"Toothless, what are you doing?!" Bolverk asked.

"He's protecting you!" Stoick called. "That's the bond between dragon and person! Once you earn their loyalty; there isn't anything a dragon won't do for you!" Bolverk looked back at Toothless, seeing his eyes and reading the message; _I have your back_.

"Pull back, Bol!" Soren yelled to him.

"No, this is my fight!" Bolverk glared. Toothless fired a couple blasts that seemed to weaken Drago; he roared in pain when one blast took off his tusk. It seemed Drago couldn't maintain his draconic form and ended up transforming back to normal.

"Enough!" Drago yelled as he put his hand out at Toothless, firing a large greet blast at Toothless and forcing him down.

"Toothless!" Bolverk yelled in concern. Bolverk stared at Toothless, making the dragon's eyes turn to slits as he began to struggle. Bolverk jumped into action, he stepped between Drago and Toothless, cutting the connection. "Leave him alone!" Bolverk's eyes flashed green as he clenched his fists.

"Ut-oh…" Eret winced.

"Bol's getting mad…" Soren pointed out. Drago suddenly shoved Bolverk aside and kicked Toothless in the snout, making the dragon whimper.

"That does it!" Bolverk growled out. Drago seemed to hesitate his next move. Bolverk was silent, walking in front of Toothless to protect him and the others behind him. "Your fight is with me, Father," Bolverk remarked; his eyes remaining a glowing bright green color.

"Let's see what got," Drago's eyes glowed as well, powering up two flames in his hands and shooting a stream at Bolverk.

"You know, I completely forgot that Drago could use elements…" Valka admitted.

"Can Bolverk?" Stoick looked at Bolverk's friends.

"I…Assume so. Drago taught him everything he knows even if magic is useless an ineffective at Outcast Island," Olivia stated.

"Not to the level Drago has," Heather bit her bottom lip. "Bolverk can control them if they are around, but he can't summon from nothing,"

Bolverk waved his hand, summoning water from the fountain behind him and whipping it forward to extinguish the fire. Toothless stopped the ground, busting up the pavement; Bolverk pulled up a slab of rock and hurled it at Drago, knocking him back. "Oh, not bad," Drago smirked. Toothless formed a blast between Bolverk's hands as Bolverk held it steady; this made Drago's eyes widen a bit. Bolverk threw it at Drago.

"I didn't know he could do that," Soren blinked.

"Using telekinesis to control the blast…That's impressive," Adelaide smiled a bit.

"Perhaps I underestimated you, son," Drago wiped the blood dripping from his lip. "But you can still only use the basic form of the elements, and only one at a time…"

"No one has ever mastered using all four elements at the same time," Valka huffed.

"Well, one person did…" Gobber reminded.

"And he gave his life to save this world…The amount of required power to sustain that spell is above even what Valka and I possess. And if we can't, neither can Drago because it took both of us to beat him," Stoick informed.

"You'll never beat me, Bolverk…You're already exhausted," Drago grinned. Bolverk panted, staggering a bit as Toothless caught and steadied him.

"He needs us," Eret said firmly. The other three nodded in agreement as they left the safety of the barrier and got behind Bolverk.

"Let us help, Bol…" Olivia offered.

"I can beat him," Bolverk said.

"But we're stronger together…" Heather remarked.

"I just need…More power, and I don't have it…It took a lot to keep the scepter controlled…" Bolverk sighed.

"You're not strong enough, Bolverk. Give it up; I give you one last chance to join me, to take over the world…" Drago stepped forward as Bolverk pushed his friends behind him. Bolverk shook with rage, listening to his father put him down as he always had growing up. And now he wasn't strong enough to protect the people he cared about?

"I will never join you, and this ends now," Bolverk said.

Drago summoned all four elements to whip around him. "You can't beat this…" Drago remarked. "Earth, Air, Fire, Water…I summon thee and invoke spell of the spirits,"

"Drago! Are you mad!" Stoick yelled.

"If I can't take over…No one rules," Drago laughed.

"Bolverk!" Heather said to him. "Use the scepter!"

"If we each wield one element to the scepter; Bolverk can use them all as one big weapon against Drago," Olivia offered.

"Let's do it," Soren nodded.

"I can help too, invoking light. Drago is only using four…We can use six, and over power him," Astrid informed. Drago glared and black lightning broke the scepter in half.

"The barrier on the island,' Eret panicked.

"It holds as long as Valka and I maintain the spell; it was our magic anyway. But if we hold that; we can't assist in stopping Drago," Stoick said.

"Use me…" Bolverk told them.

"What?" Astrid stared.

"Channel your powers to me and I'll cast the spell," Bolverk repeated.

"Bol, that's dangerous! That much power could kill you!" Heather screeched.

"That's a chance I take, but if we don't do something; we're all dead…" Bolverk stared intently. "Do it," he set his hands.

Heather held out her hand as she took on a yellow aura. "Air," a yellow ball of energy found it's way to between Bolverk's hands and floated there.

"Earth," Eret held out his hand as a green aura showed and then a green blast moved beside the yellow one and stayed in place. Bolverk started panting.

"Water," Olivia took on a blue aura, sending a blue ball to sit with the green and yellow ones. Bolverk focused hard, trying to keep the spell maintained.

Soren held out his hand, "Fire," the red aura appeared as a red blast sat with the other three.

"Light," Astrid glowed with a white aura as she sent a white blast to sit with the rest. Bolverk staggered a bit, but held it.

"Dark," Bolverk growled out as his body took on black aura and a black orb joined the other five.

"No…No, that's impossible," Drago glared.

The six elements between to circulate and combine to one color; purple. Bolverk started floating off the ground, maintaining the purple orb between his hands. Suddenly, the orb shot back into Bolverk's body as he yelled out. The necklace Bolverk wore shattered as energy radiated through the area which everyone was able to feel. Without warning, Drago's spell fell apart as he glared, looking up at Bolverk who was higher now.

"The necklace broke," Heather informed.

"It had to be a power restraint!" Stoick mentioned.

"Bolverk's power is a lot stronger than before, nearly triple," Gobber added in.

"Drago must have known Bolverk's powers were this strong, so he put a restraint on him to keep it at a certain point!" Valka agreed.

"But the power of this spell is stronger than the restraint?" Olivia wondered.

"No…It's Bolverk's desire to protect the people he cares about!" Heather said softly.

Bolverk's body took on a purple aura as he crossed his arms in an X over his chest. A purple orb form at the cross of the X; Bolverk's arms shot out as the blast released in a stream of purple lightning that struck Drago in the chest. After the blast ended a moment later; Drago hit the ground on his hands and knees before he transformed into a black lizard. The power around Bolverk faded off as his eyes closed and he started falling. Toothless roared with concern as he darted up and caught his friend quickly; then brought Bolverk back down and eased him onto the pavement, revealing he was motionless. Astrid scrambled over to his side, hitting her knees and checking over him.

"Bolverk…Bolverk, come on…" Astrid pleaded, shaking him a bit. Bolverk didn't move; it didn't even appear he was breathing. Astrid panted with worry. "Wake up…Please wake up…" she begged. Nothing.

"That spell killed him…He gave his life to save everyone…" Olivia lowered her head as Soren and Eret held her comfortingly; they also closed their eyes. Heather turned into Fishlegs' arms.

Astrid moved some of Bolverk's auburn hair from his face, stroking his cheek. "Come on…Come back to me, Bolverk…Please…" Astrid bent down, closing her eyes and kissing Bolverk's lips softly. A tear slipped from her eye as she laid her head on his chest, hiding her face. Suddenly, Astrid felt Bolverk's chest moving up and down; she could hear his heart beating. Astrid lifted her head and looked at his face as Bolverk's eyes opened and looked at her.

"Tears don't suit you, Milady," Bolverk smiled a bit as he sat up and thumbed away one of her falling tears. Valka pulled Astrid back a little.

"Give him some space to breath, sweetheart," Valka smiled. Eret and Soren offered their hands and pulled Bolverk up to his feet.

"Good work," Soren patted his shoulder.

"Didn't know you had that much power," Eret chuckled.

"Thank Odin you're alright," Olivia sighed.

Heather hugged him tightly. "You're still amazing and my best friend, Bol…But for the love of everything, please don't ever do that again…I like having you as a brother,"

"No promises," Bolverk shrugged. Astrid laid her head on his shoulder as he rested his head on hers a bit. Suddenly, Astrid socked him in the gut. "Ow!"

"You scared me!" Astrid screeched.

"Well, I guess now we're even from the day in the cove," Bolverk laughed a little. "Where's…My dad?"

"Your blast turned him into a lizard," Tuffnut said as Bolverk walked over to see his father as a black lizard with yellow eyes.

"I did that?" Bolverk asked.

"No, no…Your father did it, Bolverk. Overwhelmed with the power you displayed to protect the people you care about; to defend the innocent; he became how he felt," Valka explained gently.

"Meaning that he felt that small around your power level…" Stoick clarified.

"And likely that you displayed so much…Love, that he shrank to the amount of love in his heart," Gobber added.

"Will he be like that forever?" Bolverk wondered.

"Well, forever is a long time…You learned to love; I'm sure he can too," Mala said lightly. "What's that you're holding?" Bolverk revealed the top half of the scepter before Drago broke it.

"I…Figured the spell for the barrier isn't in the scepter itself, but rather the stone…I was holding the top half when I performed the elemental blast…I believe this belongs to you," Bolverk presented it to Stoick and Valka. Stoick took it as Valka removed the ring on the dragon's claw.

"And we believe that this belongs to you, Bolverk. Thank you for what you did to protect Archian Isle and it's residents," Valka said.

"We're indebted to you, son," Stoick smiled. "From this day forward; I remove the mark of outcast on you and your friends, and you are welcome to reside here,"

"Thank you, sir," Bolverk bowed his head before placing the ring back on his finger where Astrid put it earlier before the coronation. Astrid smiled as she leaned on him again. Bolverk caught the sound of Mala scolding Bjorn. "I'll be right back," he moved beside Mala.

"I love you, but you're so grounded," Mala started.

"Don't be too hard on Bjorn, Headmistress Mala…It's my fault for putting all that stuff in his head about being cool and doing what he wanted," Bolverk admitted. "And you," he put a hand on Bjorn's shoulder. "You're perfect just the way you are, inside and out. Your mom was right about that,"

"I guess mother knows best, right?" Bjorn said with a slight smile. Mala led Bjorn off as Bolverk found himself standing before Thuggory and his father, Mogadon.

"Is…You hating me going to be an all the time thing, just so I can be prepared?" Bolverk asked.

Thuggory sighed. "No…I was wrong to take my hate of what your father did to my mother out on you…I guess you're not so bad; you did kind'a go up against your dad and nearly die to keep us safe. I'm sorry about how I've acted since you got here," he said holding out his hand.

"Hey, it's all in the past," Bolverk shook his hand and then bowed to Mogadon and Thuggory, as they both bowed back.

"Help!" came the voice of the small lizard known as Drago now. Bolverk turned to see someone lifting him by the tail to be put in a cage.

"Hey!" Bolverk said quickly, taking his father from the guard. "Be careful…He's my dad," the guard bowed apologetically and walked off as Bolverk created a lizard tank with a lock and added some small décor pieces to it before setting his dad inside and closing it up. "At least until he learns to love and reverts back to normal," Bolverk shrugged.

"Won't he just repeat all this again?" Astrid asked.

"Nah; I think he's learned this time," Bolverk chuckled.

"Shall I…Take your father to your room, Bolverk?" a staff member offered.

"Yes, please?" Bolverk replied handed the tank off to the man as he left.

"Well," Olivia chuckled.

"I think we've all had enough fun to last a lifetime," Soren smiled as the friends came over and linked arms around one another's shoulders.

"I hope you don't think you five are off the hook," Snotlout said.

"Uh…" the five drew out, confused.

"There's still an after party to be had!" Tuffnut laughed out.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Bolverk called out as the teenagers all began to cheer and make their way to the back lawn of the palace where everyone would be set up.

Bolverk and his friends walked together; happy about the choice they made to turn over a new leaf and be good guys and girls. It didn't come easy, but the last month living on Archian Isle, attending school, and everything else made them see that there was more to life than being rotten to the core. Some of them found things they were good at, some got over fears, and some found love; it didn't matter because the five together, found happiness. Today had been absolute madness, and much was still questionable, but it was time to celebrate the victory over the villains second attempt to rule over everyone and the fact Astrid had become Queen of the island. The only things left to do were party tonight, and enjoy their newly chosen lives.


	12. Chapter 12

**Descendants Of The Archipelago**

Rated; T  
Pairing; Hiccup & Astrid  
Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or Descendants. Everything belongs to its original creator.

_**Twelve**_

_=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, 1/04/2020-4:30 pm)  
(Haddock Palace; Backyard)_

The after party was going to be a blast, and everyone in attendance knew that. It was mostly royals since not everyone in the kingdom could fit on castle grounds, but there were a lot of students from the school too due to being Astrid's friends. Of course, the main set containing Snotlout, Adelaide, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were there. Thuggory, Bjorn, Hedin, and many more were taking part in the celebration of Astrid now being the queen. The secondary party was that the villains were defeated, with one being trapped in lizard form thanks to the efforts of Bolverk and his friends with help from Astrid as well. The six of them each offered an element that was charged and cast by Bolverk; it took a lot of concentration to maintain and fire, something that for a fraction of a second everyone believed had killed Bolverk. However, Astrid kissed him, and there was no proof or explanation behind it as to why Bolverk suddenly woke up or came back to life, but it was floating around that her love brought him back; a true love's kiss as it were.

Everyone was in the backyard now; the sun had gone down but the area was lit with lights of different colors. On the lawn, there was tables, chairs, the table with appetizer type foods on it, drinks, and so much more. Astrid and Bolverk came in together, holding hands. The music was going as the closer friends grouped up laughing and smiling. "Are we ready to get this thing started?" Astrid asked.

"Heck yeah," the friends cheered. Toothless warbled at Bolverk, nuzzling his face.

"I still can't get over you bonding to a Night Fury," Adelaide smiled. "Incredibly rare dragons,"

"Aye, lass. That's correct," Gobber nodded.

"Even before Drago's reign of the dragon army; we didn't see any," Stoick agreed with him.

Bolverk smiled, rubbing the top of Toothless's head. "So, what did you end up deciding his name would be?" Astrid wondered.

"Toothless. Before we went against my dad; I noticed his teeth retracted, so I thought it was fitting," Bolverk shrugged.

"Very skilled flying," Valka complimented.

"It just sort of became instinct with him; I don't know how else to put that. It felt right, we were in sync; he knew what I needed him to do without ever saying it aloud," Bolverk explained.

"That's the power of a physical bond, Bolverk," Valka stated. "Stoick, Gobber, and I know that feeling; we had bonded dragons before they all left after the last battle with Drago nearly seventeen years ago no,"

"I wonder how they are all doing," Gobber pondered aloud.

"I'm sure they are fine," Stoick assured his friend. 'Perhaps one day; they'll return to us. A bond never fades," he informed.

"Aye, true that," Gobber nodded. "Still makes ya wonder though, where did they all go? We searched endlessly after casting the villains out, never found them,"

"I was told mariners tales as a boy by my father that beyond the sunset, at a waterfall at the edge of the sea, is a world from which all dragons come from. A Hidden World," Stoick chuckled.

"If only it were possible," Valka laughed a bit.

"Aye, fisherman are known for tall tales, Stoick," Gobber smiled. Toothless suddenly lifted his head and let out a loud roar. "Ow!"

"What did he do that for?" Astrid asked.

"Not sure…" Bolverk shook his head. "What's up, bud?" he asked. Toothless gave a gummy smile as he looked up, warbling. Bolverk looked up, so did a bunch of others as from the clouds above descended more than a few dragons. "Oh, my Gods…" he gasped.

"The dragons…" Valka whispered, holding Stoick's arm.

"Perhaps they've been around all this time, watching and waiting for a time when they could return and live with us in peace again…" Gobber offered. Landing on the ground were two Deadly Nadders, two Monstrous Nightmares, a Rumblehorn, a Dramillion, a Hideous Zippleback, Gronckle, and two Razorwhips.

"That or it's a scouting team with Toothless; he jumped down and bonded with me and the others watched from above in case they were needed," Bolverk suggested.

"Or when Drago was a Bewilderbeast, he signaled for them to come. A Bewilderbeast is an Alpha Species, and dragons always listen to the call of the Alpha. But Toothless and defeated Drago…So it's possible you and Toothless are now viewed as Alpha. Toothless for sure," Valka informed lightly. A Deadly Nadder approached Astrid and squawked, nuzzling her arm. "I think she's chosen you, sweetheart,"

"Well, I accept being chosen," Astrid smiled, rubbing the Nadder's face. "I'm going to call you…Stormfly," the Nadder, Stormfly, squawked happily.

All the dragons were standing near someone, becoming affectionate now. Thuggory and Snotlout ended up with Nightmares, dubbed Hookfang by Snotlout and Killer by Thuggory. Olivia bonded to the second Nadder she named her as Eclipse. The Thorston twins were apparently sharing the Hideous Zippleback. Ruffnut had the right head, named Barf and Tuffnut had the left, calling him Belch. Fishlegs bonded with a Gronckle, female, that he calls Meatlug. Soren bonded with the Dramillion, who turned out to be a male, so Soren was calling him Mimic. Heather bonded with Windshear, her Razorwhip. Adelaide bonded to a male Razorwhip she decided to call Spearstrike. And Eret bonded Skullcrusher; the male Rumblehorn. Bolverk only watched, smiling as his friends became bonded to the dragons that were probably close by and flying with Toothless to hunt, but upon seeing a large group of people; they decided to investigate and have now seen that the people will stop those who are evil.

Toothless seemed to warbled again, giving a calmer roar as three more dragons flew down and landed. "CLOUDJUMPER!" Valka nearly broke down in tears. The dragon was a Stormcutter, and apparently; the dragon Valka had been bonded to years before.

"Oh, Thornado! You're back, my friend!" Stoick instantly hugged a blue Thunderdrum.

"Grump! Ya lazy-lout! I've missed you!" Gobber hugged a Hotburple. Bolverk laughed a little at the reunion; it seemed everyone was working out for the better and this was definitely going to be a major step forward into a brighter future with people and dragons together. Maybe this wasn't all of them returning, but it was clear that little by little; the dragons would return to bond or find who they are bonded to already.

"This is amazing," Astrid breathed out.

"Soon all the dragons will probably return…I bet these guys know where they are hiding," Snotlout said.

"Well, let's let them return on their own," Stoick suggested. "But I do believe you're right that they'll return in due time,"

"I believe it's time we bring dragon flying back into dragon training," Valka laughed a little. "I'm sure we can make some changes, a separate class for fly training,"

"Well, heck! I think we got more to celebrate now!" Eret laughed with Soren. "Let's rock it!"

The party kicked off with dance music playing loudly. Everyone started talking, laughing, and having an amazing time. Astrid pulled Bolverk off to the side as they both smiled.

"I'm really proud of you, Bolverk," Astrid said, holding his hands.

"I don't deserve the credit, Astrid…It was you who made me realize that just because we're kids of outcasts doesn't mean we have to be like them or follow their path…" Bolverk stated.

"But before I said anything, you hesitated, Bolverk…" Astrid reminded. "You could have frozen everyone there, done anything to hurt us…But you didn't," Astrid smiled. "I always said you were good; you just needed a little helping seeing it yourself,"

Bolverk smiled some. "Still, thank you for I guess seeing the best in me,"

"Anytime," Astrid nodded.

"Next time, though…I save you," Bolverk joked. Astrid laughed a little, recalling that she kissed Bolverk earlier, thinking he'd died and somehow; he came back to life because of it. That was the story everyone was going with, so there was no use trying to say otherwise what happened. Astrid hadn't been aiming to use a kiss to bring him back; that was just a moment of hurt, grief, and mourning because she truly loved Bolverk and was upset he'd given his life to save the Archipelago. The world even.

"Let's not hope for a next time," Astrid replied.

"Agreed," Bolverk nodded as the two of them looked around at everyone having a good time. It seemed everyone was having fun and getting along; what could be better than that? Nothing at all. Heather and Fishlegs were hitting it off nicely, Bolverk fully expected they'd be in a relationship very soon. Thuggory seemed to be getting closer to Olivia; bit of a shocker there. Snotlout was integrating another girl, Minden Guarder, into the group of friends. Astrid and Bolverk both suspected that Snotlout had a thing for her, but she was very shy and quiet. Tuffnut and Adelaide were dancing together; there was chemistry for something to spark up between them. And Ruffnut was having a blast with Eret; it was obvious she had a crush on him.

"It's nice to see everyone together like this," Astrid smiled. "Makes a queen happy,"

"You're gonna make a great queen, Astrid," Bolverk assured.

"Hope you're right about that," Astrid held onto his arm. "I think I'll be okay with you at my side,"

"Is…That you're way of asking me to stay your boyfriend?" Bolverk arched a brow.

Astrid blushed deeply. "Uh, I-I thought we already established we were together,"

Bolverk chuckled a little. "That was…Forced when I spelled you. Even if your feelings for me are real; I don't count the relationship because it happened due to the spell,"

"Oh," Astrid replied.

"Would you…Like to be together?" Bolverk inquired.

"I would," Astrid nodded.

"Well, then…Queen Astrid…Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Bolverk held her hand, kneeling down a bit and kissing her hand. Astrid giggled.

"It would be my esteemed pleasure to have you as my boyfriend, Bolverk," Astrid responded as Bolverk got back to his feet and wrapped an arm around her waist; just as the two were leaning in to kiss, their group of friends interrupted by rushing up.

"Evil gone, Astrid is queen, and the dragons have started to return!" Heather smiled. "I think you beating your dad did this, Bol,"

"I…Might have cast the spell, but I couldn't do it without you guys; we all did it," Bolverk admitted. "I guess we're better together," he held Astrid's hand.

"Always have been," Heather said.

"Always will be," Olivia, Soren, and Eret added in.

"_Don't have to win the gold all on your own. We're a team, now we're stronger,"_ Heather started singing.

"_Don't got to face the whole world all alone. Cause we can go further,"_ Olivia joined in as they held hands.

"_The road could be hard, and the night could be dark. Like a jewel, we'll shine brightly wherever we are. If we stick to the dream.."_ Eret and Soren smiled, joining the girls as they put their hands in.

"_We'll never fall apart!"_ Bolverk put his hand in on top. The five threw their hands up laughing.

"_Cause we're better together, stronger side by side. This is our moment; it's our time. So we're different whatever, everyone can shine. This is our moment of our lives, because we're better together!" _the five of them continued.

Astrid smiled. _"Everyone of us is more than strong enough," _she started.

"_But when we work together," _Ruffnut and Adelaide sang, standing next to Astrid.

"_Work together,"_ Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs repeated.

"_We're a power that no one else can touch,"_ Bolverk joined in with just Astrid now.

"_Ever piece makes us better," _Thuggory sang with Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs.

"_The road could be hard and the night could be dark. Like a jewel we'll shine brightly wherever we are. If we stick to the dream, we'll never fall apart!"_ the twelve teenagers sang together. The twelve smiled, standing together. _"Cause we're better together, stronger side by side. This is our moment; it's our time. So we're different whatever, everyone can shine. This is our moment of our lives, because we're better together!"_ the took a moment.

"_We are stronger. All of us together; only makes us better. We can do whatever. We are stronger. All of us together; only makes us better. We can do whatever!"_ the twelve chanted together. _"Cause we're better together, stronger side by side. This is our moment; it's our time. So we're different whatever, everyone can shine. This is our moment of our lives, because we're better together!"_ the twelve started putting their hands. _"We are stronger. Oh, oh. All of us together. Oh, oh. Only makes us better. Oh, oh. We can do whatever. Oh, oh. We are stronger. Oh, oh. All of us together. Oh, oh. Only makes us better. Oh, oh. We can do whatever!" _Astrid and Bolverk were last to put their hands in as the purple orb seemed to reform in the center and all of them were connected by a purple aura. _"Cause we're better together!"_ the twelve threw their hands up as the orb flew high and exploded into a massive fireworks display over the castle, leaving everyone cheering and happy. _**(Song was Better Together from Descendant; Wicked World.)**_

The friends moved back down to the grass as Bolverk and Astrid stayed put on the higher spit, facing one another, smiling before they leaned in and shared a very small peck on the lips together. The two of them stood, looking down at everyone dancing and having a good time; the friends stood together, offering a bow to Astrid and Bolverk before continuing to have fun with another song. Astrid leaned her head on Bolverk's shoulder as they watched.

**. . .**

_=Bolverk's POV Narration=_

I turned around, looking at nothing in particular with a grin almost as my eyes turned green. _You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?_ I laughed a little before my eyes turned to normal and faced everyone having a good time still.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
